The Girl
by NewYorker5152
Summary: Isobel comes face to face with her past after the hospital expansion/merger.
1. Surprises

This story wouldn't have been possible without the idea and help with previewing what I've written from reader, _TheQuietDreamer!_ I hope you all enjoy!

Isobel Grey tossed and turned in her bed unable to sleep. She wasn't sure how her husband had been sleeping through her restlessness. He was snoring like a freight train and the sound almost comforted her as it normally had on nights she couldn't sleep, only it didn't tonight. There was quite a lot weighing on her mind.

It was rare for her to be sleepless, but tonight was one of those nights.

She tried yet again to fall back asleep to no avail, instead, she just stared into the darkness thinking about how her day had gone from normal to being turned upside down in the matter of passing a stranger, but the stranger wasn't a stranger to her...

Earlier that morning, something had happened. She had been so stunned and shaken to the core by the events of the day that she had come straight home and dismissed their staff for the next few days so she could be alone with her thoughts.

When Dickie had arrived home from a trip earlier than expected, he found Isobel asleep in her study. She hadn't even said hello to him, just kissed him on the cheek and went up to bed leaving Dickie confused and concerned.

He threatened to call the doctor knowing he'd get a rise out of her and his plan worked. She told him she'd had a bad day and just wanted to be left alone, and alone she was until she woke up and found him beside her in their bed.

Isobel sighed and got up and went to her study. She reached into the drawer and pulled out a locked box and opened it up, tears threatening to spill from her eyes at any moment.

It contained secrets from her past that no one would ever know about. Even Dickie if she could help it. Lord help her if Cousin Violet found out- she would never let her hear the end of it and she was sure this would really tarnish the reputation she had worked so hard to build over the years.

She had left her past in the past and didn't think her mistakes as a twenty-something mattered at 60. It was nearly 40 years ago. It was a new time and place. She wasn't in Manchester any longer, she was in Downton.

She didn't want to break and crumble now. She couldn't.

The criticism she'd received from the family upon their initial meeting turned her off and she tried her best to like them, but gradually they'd all gotten comfortable with one another and become close and she felt as though she had family to have her back, but if they ever found out she wasn't sure what they'd say. She certainly didn't want to tarnish Dickie's title any more than she already felt she had.

Isobel, while happy, and keeping up appearances on the outside, still had what Tim and Larry said forever on her mind. Occasionally their words would leave her feeling vulnerable and she felt like everything would come crumbling down in those moments. She was careful to never let Dickie or anyone else see her in this state for that matter.

She closed her eyes as the looming tears now trailed down her cheeks in streams. The items in the box and her memories that haunted her were such a painful reminder of what she didn't have and what she lost.

" _Oh_, _Reginald…_" She whispered into the lamplit room.

It was their secret no one else was to know about. It was one of the most painful that burdened Isobel the most besides the death of her only son and those before him and her darling husband.

This wound had been reopened. It had been hidden away for years and years. The memory had been jaunted when Reginald died and again when Matthew had died.

There were secrets she had kept. Secrets she wanted to take to the grave. Stoic Isobel kept her guard up, always. Her heart had been broken many times. She had wounds so deep she was afraid to love and be loved. Now here she was, a secret coming to life before her very eyes. One she never wanted anyone to find out about. One she guarded so very carefully out of love and protection.

Her mind went back to that night, all alone wandering the streets of Manchester, walking in the dimly lit streets while people slept. She was sobbing quietly when each step drew her closer to a grey brick building where she, at 22, left a basket on the steps of the orphanage containing a 3-day old baby girl she hadn't wanted to let go of.

Now here she was, 38 years later...face to face with the daughter she thought she'd never see again.

….

Morning came around and Isobel awoke to Dickie calling for her. She woke up with a massive headache and her eyes burning. Her neck didn't feel all that great either. She groaned and rubbed her tired eyes.

She rose from her desk and managed to haphazardly throw her things back in her box and tuck it away before she heard Dickie made his way right into the room.

" There you are. I've been looking for you." Dickie grabbed her and kissed her.

Isobel shifted all her weight into his arms and felt light as air as he held her close. She loved being in his arms.

" I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep last night and I didn't want to disturb you." She apologized.

Dickie swayed their bodies back and forth and planted kisses on her head.

" Isobel, you know I want you to wake me when you can't sleep. You look simply exhausted this morning, so why not just spend the day at home. I think a good day of rest will have you back on your feet tomorrow." He said slowly, hoping not to anger her.

He felt her nodding her head against his chest. " That sounds wonderful to me. I have a shift to work at the hospital this evening. I can't go there this exhausted." Isobel replied with a smirk playing upon her lips as she looked up at her husband.

" We can't have you tired out, can we. Come on Lady Merton, let's get you back in bed." Dickie replied, gently leading her back to their room, guiding her down the hall with his arms on her shoulders.

Dickie sweetly tucked in wife into bed and got in beside her. Although it was 7 am, Dickie figured he could use a few more hours of sleep and figured laying in bed with his wife would help relax her.

" Turn on your side." Dickie ordered.

" Why?" Isobel asked.

" Just do it. Trust me." He responded gently, smiling at her.

Isobel turned on her side and she felt Dickie's hands begin to massage the knots and tension away from her neck and back.

Before she knew it, Isobel was off in dreamland. She slept for hours and woke up around 5 PM. Her maid had woken her up because Dickie had left and she had a shift at the hospital that night.

" I'm sorry to wake you M'Lady, but Lord Merton wanted me to wake you in time to work at the hospital this evening. He's off to dinner with some friends."

Isobel rubbed her eyes and sat up in bed.

" Thank you, Sarah." Isobel replied.

She quickly got ready and pinned her hair up and headed for the hospital unaware she would come face to face with her daughter again.

Once she arrived she noticed the hospital was buzzing about and saw quite a lot of new faces around the hospital. She spotted Dr. Clarkson speaking to a group of new nurses she figured were from York apart of the merger.

" Ahh, Lady Merton glad to see you this evening. I was going to call, I don't think we will be needing much help. We just got an influx of new nurses from York this morning." Richard said motioning to the new faces standing around the nurse's station.

" I can see that. They sent in the cavalry didn't they?" She said.

" Aye, that they did." he replied, before speaking up again. " I would like you to stay and meet them and give direction as needed and then I'd like for you to come to my office." he added before walking away to a nurse calling his name.

Isobel raised a brow but shrugged it off to go meet the nurses.

" Hello, Annabelle. Dr. Clarkson said I should come to meet all the new nurses. I see there are several new faces here this evening." Isobel said to one of the nurses, smiling.

" Everyone, this is our favorite nurse, Nurse Crawley. She is Lady Merton now, but she's still a familiar face around this hospital once or twice a week and helps out wherever she can. She has a background in nursing and was a huge help to me when I first came to this hospital 4 years ago. " one of the younger nurses said to the group with a smile as she looked in Isobel's direction.

Isobel looked up at the group and her own smile quickly melted away when she spotted her...it couldn't be...it was...her _daughter_. Her _daughter_, she recognized her in the village the night before from a picture she had...and now she was certain. It was her.

Isobel's face paled and she felt her chest growing tight and she started to sweat before she collapsed.

…..

Coming too, Isobel groaned. She knew Dr. Clarkson was probably making her a patient and enjoying every second of this.

" Feeling alright, Lady Merton?" Richard Clarkson asked as his patient came too. He checked her pulse and stood staring at the pale woman.

It was evident that she seemed a little off when she first came in, which is why he wanted to speak with her in the first place.

" Yes. I'm quite alright, thank you for your concern." Isobel replied, scoffing a little as she saw the doctor making notes on his clipboard. She wasn't about to become a patient.

" I think you know this by now, but nurses make the worst patients. I'm simply occupying a bed that could be used for someone with a real emergency." Isobel said, eyeing Clarkson as she tried to sit up.

" Aye, I see you're going to put up a fight. Your words haven't swayed me to let you back on the floor." Richard said with a chuckle, but continued, " I ran some tests and it seems as though you've got a temperature, so you're staying put. One of the new nurses, Kathleen will be watching over you." Richard said before leaving the room.

Isobel rolled her eyes and once she heard the hallway go quiet, she attempted to get up. She sat up and planted her feet on the ground. As she stood a wave of dizziness hit her. She grabbed for the bed.

" Lady Merton! Get right back in that bed. It will do you no good to stand." she heard a nurse scold her.

" Don't worry. As soon as the room stops spinning, I'll do just that." Isobel said much to her chagrin.

The nurse gently took her hand and helped her sit back down on the bed. As soon as Isobel opened her eyes, she was face to face with Kathleen. _Her daughter_.

Kathleen smiled at her with warm eyes. She had dirty blonde hair and a gorgeous smile like Reginald. His smile was shared by both their children.

Isobel felt at a loss for words and wasn't sure what to think or say.

_If only you knew how much I've loved you, how much I've missed you._

Isobel caressed her cheek in her hand and nodded knowingly.

" How did you know it was me?"Isobel asked softly.

" Get some rest and we'll talk later. I'm not leaving." Kathleen replied before covering her up.

Isobel smiled sweetly over to her and shut her eyes...only to open them again a half-hour later when Dr. Clarkson was checking her pulse again and she heard him talking.

Isobel opened an eye.

" Isobel, you've got a case of influenza I'm afraid." Dr. Clarkson said. Isobel sighed heavily. She knew word would travel to the Abbey and she didn't want to be bothered by the family.

Least of all, she didn't want Violet to know and pester her. Although she would greatly enjoy her company. At least she didn't hoover as Dickie did.

" I called Lord Merton and he'll be over soon with clothes. You're going to be here a few days I'm afraid." Richard said.

" I've got a great nurse here. I'm sure I'll be on the mend in no time." Isobel said softly, smiling at Kathleen.

…..

Once he left the room, Isobel's nausea reared its ugly head. She felt awful. It finally hit her that the past few days, she'd been coming down with something which would explain why she'd been feeling so bad and sleep had been restless at home.

Kathleen gave Isobel some medicine and they had her on an IV just to make sure she didn't get dehydrated.

Isobel wasn't sure where to begin and wasn't sure she could speak at the moment without getting sick again. Kathleen saw the puzzled look on her face and decided she must've been debating something in her mind and figured she may as well speak up.

" So- you're married to a Lord?" Kathleen asked. She'd inquired a little about Isobel from the other nurses that seemed to know her around the hospital.

Isobel nodded softly after gazing at her for a moment.

" A Baroness then…" Kathleen said, referring to her new title.

Isobel swallowed hard and took a deep breath before speaking. " Yes. I am. He's a kind man, not like most of the Lord's I've met. We only married just last year."

Before Kathleen could open her mouth, Dickie Merton ran in the room. He went right to Isobel's side and gently sat on the bed.

He grabbed her hand gently in his and kissed her cheek.

" My Bel, are you alright?" Dickie asked.

" I'll be fine Dickie. I promise." Isobel whispered, squeezing his hand as another bout of Nausea hit her when his cologne made its way to her nose.

Kathleen brought a basin over and Dickie stood right by Isobel's side holding her hand and rubbing her back. He felt horrible that she was so ill, but he was glad she was under the care of Dr. Clarkson anyways so he didn't have to threaten her with a visit from him.

Kathleen stood back watching how gentle and loving Dickie was with...her...her mother. She could see he was kind like she said and he cared deeply for her.

" Since your husband is here, I'll be going to fetch him a blanket so he can stay in here with you. Just let me know if you need anything." Kathleen said before leaving the room.

Isobel smiled at her as she left the room. " Oh, my Isobel." He felt bad.

" I'm alright. I'll be fine. I've been through worse." Isobel gave his hand a squeeze.

" Well, I'm not leaving your side tonight." Dickie said.

" You should at least attend dinner at the Abbey this evening. They'll miss you. It's an important night. Go and send my regards and then come back." Isobel said smiling up at Dickie.

Just then, Kathleen came and opened the door bringing in a blanket for Dickie. They thanked her and she checked on Isobel's temperature.

" Please Dickie." She begged.

He hesitantly agreed. " If you insist. I guess I must go. You have a great nurse, I trust you're in great hands." Dickie replied smiling up at Kathleen.

" We will take great care of her Lord Merton." Kathleen replied.

Dickie nodded. " Very well then. I'll see you after dinner my Isobel. I love you." He squeezed her hand gently and left.

Kathleen took a seat by Isobel writing some things down.

" Do you think you can manage some broth?" Kathleen asked.

" I don't think so. Not right now." Isobel said as she put a hand to her stomach. Nothing sounded delightful at the moment.

Kathleen nodded.

There was an awkward silence filling the room. Isobel wasn't sure what to say. She thought about apologizing, but sorry didn't seem sufficient.

Just as Kathleen put her hand on the door to leave, Isobel spoke up.

" I wanted _you_, you know...Reginald and I wanted you. I always did." Isobel said softly.

She decided to break the tension, she knew she had to say something.

" Then why did you let me go?" Kathleen said coldly before she walked out.

Isobel laid back and a tear slid down her cheek.

…

TBC….


	2. Confronting the Past

Isobel awoke when her fever spiked. She felt disoriented and wasn't quite sure what time it was.

She didn't see Dickie so she wasn't sure if he'd come back or if he was still at the Abbey.

She sat up and groaned as her feet hit the cold floor. She needed someone but couldn't suppress a moan as she came to a stand to get some help.

Taking small steps, Isobel made her way to the door. As she peered into the hallway, she didn't see anyone. She wished there was a nurse around.

With another step, her vision blurred and her body was shaking from chills. She felt her knees give way.

" Isobel!" She heard a voice yell for her before she collapsed into somebody's arms.

…

Dickie saw Isobel's eyes start to flutter open. As Kathleen had instructed, he pressed the cool cloth to her head.

" I'm here Izzy. I'm right here." He whispered to her.

Isobel weekly reached up and grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. She didn't want to speak in fear of getting sick.

She finally opened her eyes and looked at him through glassy eyes. She saw Kathleen out of the corner of her eye. Kathleen was avoiding looking at her directly. She was fidgeting with her apron.

Dickie could tell her eyes were longing and something was off, even if she was sick. He could read her like an open book and watched every move she made. Violet gave him credit for being so observant over his wife.

He chose to leave it be and ask her about it later. He didn't want to face her wrath. Isobel could be stubborn when she didn't want to speak.

" Dr. Clarkson is making rounds and should be in soon." Kathleen said before leaving. Dickie nodded and thanked her.

Isobel brought a hand to rest on her stomach. She felt a heaviness. When she saw Kathleen it brought it all back for her.

" Are you alright?" Dickie asked.

Isobel shook her head. She took a few deep breaths.

" Dickie I-" before Isobel could finish her thought, Dr. Clarkson came in, followed by a new nurse, Amelia.

" Lady Merton- I am very glad to see you awake. Kathleen just went home since her shift ended so Amelia will be looking after you. How are you feeling?" He asked.

" Swell Dr. Clarkson, just swell." Isobel answered flatly. Her fever had broken and she just felt tired. Clarkson knew she felt a little better because she was making comebacks and putting up a fight.

Dickie gave a chuckle and grasped her fingers.

" We gave you some meds during the night and I think they've helped. We'd like to get you to eat at some point today to start gaining some of your strength back." He replied.

" As a doctor, I'm ordering you to go home and get some rest, Lord Merton. You don't need to catch influenza I'm afraid. It could be tricky with your anemia." He told Dickie.

Dickie sadly nodded. He had been by Isobel's side all night and hated to leave her.

" After she eats, I'll head back." Dickie reassured the doctor.

Once the room was cleared again, Isobel grabbed for Dickie's hand, rubbing her thumb over his thumb.

" What's wrong darling? You can tell me." Dickie begged.

" It's nothing. I'm just worried about you getting sick." Isobel replied as she turned her head towards his.

" I'll be alright. I just want to make sure you're alright. I'm so worried about you my Bel." Dickie really was.

" Don't worry Dickie. Please go home." she begged.

" If you insist. Call me please if anything changes. I love you my darling. You're my wife and in sickness and in health if you need me I'm here." He said sweetly.

Isobel kisses his cheek and sent Dickie on his way. She laid back and started reading the book Dickie had left on the little table beside her bed.

She sighed in relief when Dickie left. As much as she loved and cared for him, she didn't like him hovering.

Not even 5 minutes had passed and she heard a knock. She figured it was Amelia. She wasn't sure she could manage food right now. She'd rather be alone with her thoughts.

" Come in." Isobel replied to the knock.

The door slowly opened and Kathleen was standing there.

Isobel's heart started to race a little. _Kathleen_. What was she doing here?

" May I come in?" She asked, now dressed in normal clothes.

Isobel nodded. She remained silent, quite shocked that she'd come back after storming out yesterday. The small conversation they managed the night before didn't go well and Isobel wasn't sure what she was doing here.

Kathleen took a seat before speaking up. " I wanted to apologize for my behavior last night." She said softly.

Isobel nodded. " I understand. You have every reason to be upset."

Kathleen was quiet, fumbling with the buttons on her coat.

" I just want to understand why? How could you live your life and become a Baroness and forgot about me. Leaving me at the orphanage?" Kathleen asked finally getting it all out in the open. She was a strong woman and had worked hard to get where she was, supporting herself and becoming a nurse.

Isobel bit her lip. She had so much to explain and tell her. So much to get off her chest. She felt as if time stood still in this very moment.

She had wanted so badly for Reginald to be here, by her side when they reunited with their daughter once more. For her to have both her parents to support her and love her. They didn't give her that. They never did. She felt like a knife had been stabbed through her heart and hoped she could make it through without crying.

" I was 22. I was going to college and working on becoming a nurse. Reginald was working on becoming a doctor and he was doing his residency. We were living with a few of our friends. I tried to hide the pregnancy for as long as I could but being a doctor, Reg knew. He could tell. We couldn't afford a baby and I didn't want our parents to know. We were just children ourselves. After you were born...I so badly wanted you. Reginald and I sat in the hospital crying over this situation we both faced. It was so hard but inevitable at that time. He knew a woman by the name of Eleanor Banks that owned the orphanage and knew that'd be a great place for you. So with heavy hearts, we took you in the dead of night." Isobel said.

It had been the first time that story had been verbalized. Isobel was quite shocked herself. It pained her to say it.

Kathleen was shocked and wasn't sure how to take the news. She knew Isobel had more to say so she let her finish.

Isobel took a breath before speaking up. " We thought about you daily but we couldn't become attached. Reginald told me, he would come and visit you once a week to make sure you were well cared for and eventually told Mrs. Banks you were ours and to watch over you with great care. Your father became a doctor and I became a nurse. He died leaving Matthew, your brother, and I alone. I was heartbroken. I was sick with love for him. We moved here to Downton because Matthew was named heir to Downton and…and he died. Car accident." Isobel spoke of her lost son with great sadness.

" Everything good in my life had been taken from me. My beautiful children, my husband whom I loved dearly. But then I found Dickie. Even that nearly faltered because his sons hated me so. But he loves me and Dickie really cares. He's trying to pick up the pieces. I finally felt like I could love again. But that hasn't stopped me from ever thinking of you. I loved you when I first laid my eyes on your gorgeous blue ones. Your father and I fell deeply in love with you….before we were blessed with Matthew, I fell pregnant. I lost 3 others and one when Matthew was attending university before losing Reginald. He was so thrilled and we were hoping to have another to bring some joy into our lives...but he died and I lost the baby soon after." Isobel sniffled and wiped her eyes as she told her daughter the abridged version of her life story.

Kathleen swallowed and stared out the window. She wasn't sure how to respond to her story without coming across as rude, however, she didn't feel right keeping her feelings bottled up inside her anymore.

The years of heartache and pain just came spilling out.

" Clearly you were too preoccupied in losses to not think once about the baby you did have. Your firstborn. The one you never picked up. The girl left in the orphanage without a mother to kiss her and hold her and tell her it will all be alright. No father to spoil her. I had nothing. By 18, Mrs. Banks died but not before telling me your name. I tried to find you but couldn't. Clearly, I was the only one seeking out a relationship." Kathleen said sadly as she wiped a tear from the corner of her eye.

Isobel felt the pain and hurt in her voice. The years of unknowing and longing and heartache were tormenting her. She wanted to hug her and tell her it would be alright, her mother was here now. It made no difference to her. Kathleen has a rough exterior and a soft, inquisitive interior being.

She was like Isobel in so many ways.

" I know you're hurt. I know you possibly won't ever forgive me. But you must want to try if you're speaking to me now." Isobel stated.

Kathleen sat speechless for a bit. She wasn't sure what to say. She finally decided to speak.

" When I was given orders to transfer here, and I heard them talking about an Isobel- I had an inkling it could be you. So I asked around and the nurses told me about you. Dr. Clarkson holds you in highest regard here at the hospital. Everyone had nothing but great things to say about Isobel Crawley...I wasn't sure truthfully what kind of woman you'd be, or I'd even give you the time of day. I didn't want to speak with you but...after the incident, I couldn't help but be curious, how you knew who I was." Kathleen said.

" Mother's intuition." Isobel said softly.

" Are you married?" Isobel asked. Kathleen shook her head. " I was, once. I was unable to have children...he left me for someone that could and now I know why." Kathleen said, her voice drifting. It was a sensitive subject for both women.

Isobel felt horrible. Her daughter longed for a family, which is why she was in the nursing field, she had a feeling.

" You're a nurse I presume...to fill a void then?" Isobel carefully asked. She figured she knew the answer.

Kathleen managed a laugh. " If you can call it that. I couldn't stand sitting around much, I had to help others. I wanted to make a difference. I didn't know what else to do. You can only cry so much." She said, finally meeting her mother's eyes.

Isobel wished she could stop time and go back. She gave her daughter a small smile.

" You look so much like your father and Matthew." Isobel replied.

" Do I?" She asked.

Isobel nodded. " I'll show you pictures sometime."

" You haven't told Lord Merton about this have you?" Kathleen finally asked.

" No. I don't want to drive you away or ruin any chance I have at becoming a mother to you now, if you'll let me. I'd like to get to know you and for us to build a relationship before telling Dickie. He'll love and adore you I'm sure of it. He's a good man."

" Then I'd like to get to know him one day, maybe. He seems to really love and care for you. Does he have a family?"

Isobel nodded, pleased to hear she wanted to know about Dickie, the man replacing her father.

" He does. He has two sons and a daughter-in-law. Although, they never had a great relationship. They nearly kept us apart. They did horrible, nasty things, which are unforgivable to some, but I couldn't blame their actions. One night at dinner, Larry, one of his sons, had an outburst. It wasn't the first time something like this had happened. I felt so horrible for Dickie. They made it clear they didn't want me to replace their mother and that as a second class citizen would tarnish their father's reputation and steal his money. I began to believe them and doubt myself. However, I never intended to marry for the title. We married for love. At my age, what else is there? Although he never was truly happy with his first wife, I sometimes wish we could've married sooner and time and age weren't my enemies. I'd like to have tried to give him a family, to show him he's capable of having children to love him and love. He's got so much love to give." Isobel said, tearing up a bit.

She really cared for Dickie and at that moment wished he was here with her. He deeply cared for her and she felt like the luckiest woman on earth. Dickie was a man of details. He knew everything about Isobel, and every inch of her too.

Kathleen just nodded, absorbing everything.

Suddenly a knock at the door prevented the two women from continuing their conversation when Amelia brought in some food.

" Oh hello, Kathleen! I didn't know you'd come back." Amelia said, wondering what she was doing on her off time. Usually, the nurses went and crashed after their shifts.

" Well- I didn't get to see Lady Merton and check in with her before leaving, so I wanted to see to it that she was better." Kathleen said, cutting to the chase, hoping she wasn't suspicious.

" Oh, alright. She's been doing well. Just make sure you get her to start eating. She can go home tomorrow afternoon if she eats two good meals today." Amelia winked at Isobel and waved to Kathleen before leaving them again.

Isobel stared at the broth. Kathleen saw her face turn color. Her face was nearly green.

Kathleen promptly removed the tray off her lap and had her take a few deep breaths.

" Let's try toast before we try the broth." She handed her a plate with toast on it.

Isobel nodded and nibbled the corner. After a moment, she ate more. Kathleen nodded, glad to see her eating It pained her to see Isobel so sick.

After finishing her toast, and a little argument, Kathleen had a hold on her helping her walk around the room.

Isobel had tight hold on Kathleen's arm. They took a few steps, and Isobel stood a moment, gathering her strength. She was glad the world around her wasn't spinning as it was the night before when she'd tried to walk. They took a few more steps and Kathleen opened the window for fresh air.

Isobel was glad for it. The sunshine on her face felt fantastic. The fresh air and the breeze had her feeling a little better.

" Once I'm out of the hospital, I'd like to invite you to tea." Isobel said, hoping she'd agree. It was a long shot but she figured extending an invitation would incline her to feel welcome.

" Maybe. I'm awfully busy at the hospital. But tea...tea would be lovely." Kathleen said.

_Progress had been made,_ Isobel thought.

TBC…..


	3. Questions

It had been quite a long few days in the hospital but Isobel was glad to be home resting. She, upon Dr. Clarkson's insistence, agreed to take it easy.

She had been resting at home the past two days since being home and just spent time curled up in bed with a book.

Dickie was out running some errands out of town. He was going to check on some business. Isobel was in good hands with their maid close by to help her as needed.

The anniversary of Matthew's death was approaching and Isobel wanted so badly to visit his grave and fill him in. She threw on a light coat and headed to the cemetery. She was feeling restless at home anyways.

She hadn't been in a while. It was very quiet that day and Isobel was glad no one was around.

She rubbed a hand over the headstone before wiping a tear that had escaped her eye. She missed Matthew desperately and wished he was back and wished she could go back in time.

" I wish you could've met Kathleen. She is strong, smart, independent, headstrong. Like you. I miss you so much. I know Mary misses you, but she's married and happy now. George is growing by the minute and he looks just like you. He would make you proud." Isobel managed tearfully.

Just as Isobel was bending to put flowers on his grave, she heard a familiar voice.

" I figured that was you." Mary said, as she approached.

Isobel tearfully looked up and smiled at Mary. Mary gently grabbed her arm and gave it a gentle squeeze.

" How have you been feeling? Lord Merton said you've been ill?" Mary worried.

" Oh I'm quite alright. Much better. He worries." Isobel managed a laugh and wiped her tears.

Mary put her hand on Isobel's shoulder.

" Matthew made me promise him to always look out for you no matter what. Next time you aren't well, please let us know. Mama and Papa like to know what's going on." Mary replied.

Isobel nodded and offered Mary a smile.

" How is George?" Isobel changed the subject.

" Doing well. He's been busy with Sybbie and Marigold. I don't think he'll ever be bored. You should come see him." Mary replied.

Isobel nodded and wiped the tears that kept coming on . " Of course. Oh I'm sorry for all the tears. I'm not sure what's come over me."

Mary chuckled slightly and hugged Isobel. " You don't always have to be strong." She whispered. Like Granny, Isobel didn't want to seem weak in front of others but today just wasn't her day. It had been a very emotional week for Isobel and she was glad she had someone to comfort her.

Little did Isobel know someone had been there, watching the whole exchange. Close enough to hear most of what was said. Kathleen had been walking through the cemetery taking a shortcut to see just where Isobel lived and saw her there.

She ducked behind a large tree and listened.

She never told me she had in-laws or a grandchild. I should've known it was too good to be true.

Just as they were wrapping up conversation she vanished and headed back to the house she was sharing with another nurse at the hospital. They got along quite well.

Isobel walked back to her own home, excited for tea with Kathleen later in the afternoon. With Dickie gone the whole day, it was the perfect excuse to have her over without interruption.

She got back and had her maid prepare the tea and Isobel patiently waited in her drawing room. That's exactly what she did. Wait.

An hour had passed and Isobel hoped she hadn't gotten lost or something bad had happened. Her maid knocked jarring her out of her thoughts. Isobel sighed in relief.

" M'lady, might you be needing the tea service still before I leave?" she asked.

" No I suppose not. My guest had other plans I'm assuming." Isobel looked sad and drawn.

" Why don't you go have a lie-in?" The maid suggested. Dickie gave her strict orders to keep Isobel quiet today. Her pale face made her worry.

" That's alright. You may leave, I'm capable of making tea. Thank you, Sarah." Isobel replied, looking out the window now. She was hiding her tears, trying her best to hold it together until she left the room.

She nodded before leaving the room. Once Sarah shut the door, she heard Isobel whimpering and crying.

She'd never seen anyone get so upset over a skipped invitation for tea. She figured she'd better stay on until Lord Merton arrived home.

…………………………………….

Meanwhile, Kathleen was busying herself with her friend and fellow nurse Maggie. They went in together on a property and met in York during training. They got along well and Kathleen decided that she'd rather spend the day with her friend.

The two walked around Downton, checking out the shops and getting groceries and things.

" How is that patient of yours, Lady Merton?" Maggie asked.

Kathleen thought that was a little too coincidental for her liking, but quickly replied to her.

" Fine. Dr. Clarkson discharged her and I believe she's resting well at home. Anybody would after a few nights in hospital." Kathleen said.

Maggie laughed and agreed. " I'm glad we found work. I like the patients here better than during our training in York. They are friendlier. Makes my job easier." She giggled.

Kathleen couldn't argue with her there, the cemetery was not the place to pick fights with anyone.. She felt awful for leaving Isobel alone this afternoon instead of going to tea but she also felt lied and cheated. Isobel hadn't mentioned a word about this woman or her grandson. The sting of seeing them together, close, had hurt her badly.

She continued on with her errands and went back home, putting Isobel out of her mind for the night.

………………………………………………...

Dickie arrived back to Crawley house finding his wife in bed reading. He stood in the doorway of their bedroom smiling as the light from the lamp cast a golden glow upon her face. She was just so gorgeous and Dickie was madly in love with his wife.

Isobel finally looked at him from across the room. He was smiling at her. " Hello my beauty." he said, now making his way into the room.

Isobel put her book down and smiled softly up at him. Dickie removed his shoes and got in bed right beside his wife to hold and kiss her before changing into pajamas. He pulled Isobel close and placed a trail of kisses down her neck and then finally pulling her close to kiss her lips, letting his hands roam. He could feel her relaxing under his touches.

He felt her resting her head against his chest. " I'm glad your home." She mumbled into him.

" As am I." Dickie replied.

Isobel broke their embrace and smiled up at her husband. " Are you alright?" He asked.

" Yes, why wouldn't I be?" Isobel questioned.

" You seem upset about something Lady Merton. Anything I can help with?" He asked a grin now playing upon his lips.

Isobel shrugged. " It's nothing. Goodnight Dickie." She changed her tune and laid back down and turned her back to him.

Dickie tried to rub her back but she tensed up so he stopped and went to change for bed.

Once he left the room, Isobel wiped her eyes as her tears cascaded silently down her cheeks.

…………………………………………………

The next day came and Kathleen went about her work at the hospital. She had a very busy and long day.

On her break as she sat at the nurses desk chatting with a bunch of nurses, she spotted Dr. Clarkson speaking with Lord Merton. She tried not to make it obvious she was looking, but she couldn't help but be curious as to what they were discussing.

She decided to walk over and grab something from the supply closet to see if she heard anything of interest.

She made her way over and heard the tail end of the conversation. " ...believe me, Lady Merton is stubborn and nothing will get her down. I'm sure she's alright." Dr Clarkson said.

She heard Dickie chuckle and continued to rummage around.

" If she knew I even stopped in, she wouldn't be happy. Thank you for putting my mind at ease Dr. Clarkson." Dickie replied before they carried on a bit more.

Kathleen grabbed a few random items and shut the door to leave, but caught Dickie smiling at her.

" Oh hello again, Kathleen." Dickie smiled.

" Hello, Lord Merton. I take it you're well?" Kathleen asked, putting a smile on her face replacing the shocked expression.

" Splendid. It's just Isobel. She won't eat anything. She seemed upset about something, and I'm not quite sure what about." Dickie replied. Genuine concern was written all over his face. She could tell he cared deeply for Isobel, especially being a man of his title and being so observant. Not many were, but he knew her inside and out.

Kathleen wondered if her absence from tea the day before had anything to do with Isobel's strange behavior. She took a breath, the nurse in her taking over.

" Perhaps I should stop in and check on her? I'm sure it would look a lot better for you if I showed up instead of Dr. Clarkson." Kathleen winked.

Dickie raised a brow. " How about you come round for tea, that is if Dr. Clarkson should let you ride back to Crawley house with me? Are you able?" Dickie asked, before looking to Dr. Clarkson.

He nodded. " Aye, that's fine with me. Just come back later this evening." Dr. Clarkson replied before heading off to check on a patient. He didn't want to deal with Isobel's stubbornness anyways. She'd have a fit.

" Perfect. The car is waiting just out front. I'll wait for you there." Dickie replied.

Kathleen wondered what she had gotten herself into. She grabbed her coat and headed out. Dickie was waiting by the car. The chauffeur let her in and the Dickie followed suit.

" My wife thinks very fondly of you. Thank you for helping her while she was here." Dickie said.

Kathleen smiled and nodded. " I'm a nurse, that's my job." She replied.

" Are you from York?" Dickie asked.

" I was born and raised elsewhere, but I finished my studies and became a nurse in York." She replied.

" You're parents must be very proud of you." Dickie replied, a smile on his face.

" I'd like to think I made them proud." Kathleen replied, not returning his smile.

The rest of the car ride was utterly quiet and awkward for Kathleen. She really wasn't sure what to say. As they approached Crawley House, Kathleen found herself a little nervous.

She wasn't sure how the afternoon would play out.

……………………………..

Upon entering the home, Kathleen took note of its smile elegance. It wasn't grand or elaborate, it was perfectly suited to Isobel.

The maid took her coat and Dickie went to go see about Isobel.

She wasn't sure why they were living here instead of some grand estate with Dickie being a Lord.

She heard Dickie's voice down the hall in what she presumed was a study or something. The sitting room was lovely. Kathleen found herself staring at the books on the shelves. She found one that caught her eye as she waited.

" Kathleen?" Isobel's voice startled her from the pages of the medical book. She jumped and turned around.

" I'm sorry to have frightened you. Dickie said we had company for tea." She smiled softly.

Kathleen took in her features, she had not a stitch of makeup on and her eyes were red, she had been crying. Her face, pale.

Dickie came behind his wife and grabbed her hand in his.

" Aren't you glad I ran into Kathleen? I figured inviting her to an afternoon tea would lift your spirits darling." Dickie replied as he motioned towards the younger woman in the room.

" You're too kind Dickie. I just hope you didn't take a nurse away from her work at the hospital. Being a nurse is a busy job." Isobel said, a little frustrated.

" No- no, I was in the village when I ran into Lord Merton. I'm on break anyways until my shift this evening." Kathleen lied. She saw Dickie mouthing a thanks in her direction, so Isobel wouldn't catch on he was at the doctor.

" Very well. Shall we sit for tea? I'm afraid I'm not in the drinking mood." Isobel replied, still upset at her husband.

She knew he wasn't aware of anything but why did he have to bring Kathleen of all people for tea? She'd rather spend the afternoon with Violet. Kathleen had been the source of her frustration and sadness.

Tea was rather quiet as Dickie made most of the conversation speaking with Kathleen about being a nurse, not sensing his wife's discomfort about the situation. He made friendly conversation until Kathleen got the hint Isobel wasn't too thrilled with her presence.

" Lord Merton, might I have a word with your wife alone for a moment?" Kathleen asked.

" Certainly. I'll just be downstairs making some calls and be out of your way. Ring if you need me." He replied smiling at Kathleen and giving Isobel's hand a squeeze.

She didn't return the squeeze. Dickie noticed her gaze was a thousand miles away. He got up and left the two alone, shutting the door for privacy. He hoped Kathleen could solve the problem of whatever was eating at his wife.

Neither woman said a word once it left. Isobel kept quiet and fumbled with the napkin in her lap.

" You aren't sick…" Kathleen observed, earning a raised brow on Isobel's face.

" You're upset. You're upset with me." She finally said after a moment.

Isobel didn't reply. " I saw you yesterday. At the cemetery. Why didn't you tell me? You've got a daughter and a grandson I'm assuming based off the conversation." Kathleen said her peace.

Isobel did a double take and stared at Kathleen.

" Mary isn't my daughter by blood. My daughter-in-law. She's Matthew's wife...making her your sister-in-law. You've also got a nephew, George." Isobel said coldly.

She had become rather defensive over her family...but wasn't Kathleen her family too. " Are you jealous?" Isobel finally asked.

" Why should I be jealous?" Kathleen retorted, rolling her eyes slightly. She'd never admit it, but she was fuming over the relationship Isobel had with her daughter-in-law. It was clearly a close relationship. She envied that. She never had it, so instead she wanted to push her away again because she was afraid of getting hurt.

" Jealous, no. I'm angry. Angry at myself for painting this big picture of a happy family in my head and getting my hopes up. I'm angry at you for never coming back for me when you had the chance. Now I see you for the person you really are- you don't care about people's feelings aside from your own, which is why you'll never hear me call you mother. As a matter of fact, I'm going to speak with Dr. Clarkson about reassigning me to a different hospital altogether. I should've never taken this job in Downton. I thought things would be different, never like this!" Kathleen was just getting started.

Isobel was sitting expressionless as Kathleen continued.

" Ever since I made the decision to meet you, it's never been in my favor. It seems you've got a great life here and a wonderful family and you've made it abundantly clear there isn't a place for me in your happy little home. And you wonder why nothing has worked out for you...you're better off not being a mother because I've seen you for who you are. Good day, Lady Merton." Kathleen said her peace before storming out.

Dickie had heard raised voices and had been alerted by the maid something wasn't right upstairs. He had stood listening at the door and his mouth was hanging open as Kathleen left the room. He looked in and could see expressionless Isobel sitting at the table dazed and in shock, before hurrying after Kathleen.

" Mrs. Banks, Mrs. Banks please wait!" Dickie called following her out of the house.

" What can I help you with Lord Merton? I've no time to make conversation, I must get back to the hospital." Kathleen said impatiently as tears gathered in her eyes.

" Is what you said true? Are you Isobel's daughter?" Dickie asked.

" Not anymore…" With that she left him standing there with his mouth agape as she hurried away.

TBC...


	4. Trying Again

Dickie was shocked at this whole revelation about everything going on. He had managed to hear the last portion of their conversation which had quickly turned into a heated argument, probably things he wasn't supposed to hear but he did. He wasn't sure how to help his wife or Kathleen or rectify the situation. Was it past the point of no return?

He hurried to his wife, watching Kathleen disappear down the road leading to Crawley House, away from it all.

He wasn't sure if she should go after her or not. He knew she was deeply upset and probably needed time to cool down before he could make rational conversation with her.

Isobel was sniffling and had her back to the door, staring out the window as Dickie made his way into the room. She felt crushed. Her world had come crashing down in the matter of a conversation and she didn't know if she would ever see Kathleen again.

Dickie carefully approached her and laid a hand on her shoulder. " Isobel, you can't let her go. You have to get her back." he said.

She didn't turn to look at her husband but she nearly froze. Her body tensed when she heard his voice. He knew it all. She didn't know if she could face him and have to explain herself. She felt Dickie wrap his arms around her and pull her in close.

" Don't say anything now, just rest against me." Dickie whispered softly to her.

Isobel sniffled and buried her face into his chest. The tears flowed freely from her eyes and she didn't bother to hold back her sobs. It pained Dickie to see her that upset. Isobel was hurting.

He got them to the couch and kept Isobel in his embrace gently rocking her back and forth.

She spoke up to his surprise. " It's all my fault. Everything." Isobel said sadly. Her voice broke his heart.

" Everything and everyone I've ever loved has been taken from me. Kathleen probably won't ever forgive me. Reginald and I couldn't afford to take her back at first but we made sure she was taken care of and after Matthew was born years later, after several failed attempts- we lost contact with the agency after we moved before the war. It wasn't as though we didn't love her, we loved and wanted her so desperately but we could find her." Isobel sobbed.

" Tell her this, Bel." Dickie soothed as he rubbed her back.

" I've tried! Several times!" She replied, sniffling.

" I know you have. I know what you're through." Dickie replied.

" No you don't...you really don't Dickie. You'll never understand. You've never been a mother. You never suffered the loss of losing your children." Isobel replied coldly.

Dickie could relate because his sons wanted nothing to do with him but make his life miserable.

" There were others...it's not just Matthew and Kathleen. Reggie and I...I lost 4 others." Isobel sobbed.

She hadn't wanted to tell him of the losses and it sent his jaw almost to the floor. Dickie didn't know what to say and didn't realize she didn't lose just Matthew. That crushed him inside. He pulled Isobel closer and didn't let her go for anything.

Isobel had tried to talk to her and explain herself time and time again but Kathleen took after her mother. Kathleen was hurting just as much/if not worse than Isobel. She was stubborn and hard headed.

Dickie wasn't sure what to say in this situation. " Isobel, before Kathleen makes any decisions, let's see if she will talk to me, and if so maybe us together. I'd like to try and help you." Dickie suggested.

Before Isobel had a chance to reply in protest, Dickie grabbed her arm and led her down the stairs to the car. He didn't bother waiting for the driver and decided to take matters into his own hands to help the love of his life.

………………………………………..

Dickie drove them in the direction he saw Kathleen walking. He was worried about her. Isobel was silently sitting beside him.

He knew it was a long shot trying to find Kathleen and also trying to talk to her. He knew there was only so much he could say and he didn't think he'd be able to change her mind. He was hoping the right words would come to him if he saw her.

Dickie figured Kathleen had gone to the hospital but wasn't sure. He knew she had to finish her shift. He kept driving and finally spotted her sitting on a bench not to far from the hospital. It was evident she was upset.

It nearly broke Isobel in two when she saw how visibly upset Kathleen was and hadn't liked the way they left things. She only hoped they could move forward and their argument could be resolved, and for Kathleen to not hate her. Isobel was faced with the fact that she may never like her and was willing to accept that, but she wanted to leave things on speaking terms if possible.

Dickie pulled up across the street and she didn't seem to notice anyone or anything around her. He decided to go out and talk to her because it seemed as if his wife was in a daze. Dickie kissed Isobel's cheek and exited the car. He walked across the street.

Kathleen was sniffling and had her head down, not paying attention to who was approaching. She tried to maintain a low profile until she could stop crying and collect herself before heading to the hospital for her evening shift.

She was feeling so upset about everything and wasn't sure she wanted to continue on at Downton with the way things were going. She was shaken from her thoughts when she heard someone approaching.

" Kathleen- might I sit down?" Dickie asked slowly and carefully.

She looked up and motioned for Dickie to take a seat. She was surprised to find him there.

" I don't know what to say. I'm sure I'm the last person you'd like to see. But...my wife is hurting and I know you are too. I'd like to at least tell you my peace and then I'll leave you be." Dickie began.

Kathleen sighed and clasped her hands in her lap. " Say what you have too."

" I may not know the full magnitude of what is going on between you and Isobel, but I do know this, hate will do nothing. Isobel could never hate you. In fact, she's hurt because she hurt you and she's sorry and she loves you. You're her daughter and nothing will change that. I don't know how much she told you about me or my sons, but I envy the relationship she had with Matthew and the kind of person she is. She wouldn't marry me because she didn't want to come between me or my sons even after they were so cruel to her." Dickie began.

Kathleen fumbled with the buttons on her dress but listened. She remembered the stories about Dickie's boys and that struck a chord within her, bringing her walls down a little. She could picture the dinner as if she had been there sitting with them. Her mother had painted a clear picture of that night and the emotion in her voice was enough for Kathleen to know it hurt her deep. Isobel had been strong and didn't cry or flinch once and was still gracious enough to say goodbye to one of his sons after it was said and done.

" She turned me down. She loved me so much that she was willing to let me go so we'd be better off, or so she thought. She's actually quite stubborn if you ask me. Kathleen- I know you resent your mother for giving you up, but she and your father tried hard to get you back. I don't know what I can do at this point but just tell you she loves you and you don't have to like or or speak to her again because it's your choice entirely, but we'd love to welcome you into our home and be apart of our family. I could never replace your father but, we want to be apart of your life if you'd like us to and support you anyway we can." Dickie said.

Kathleen remained silent and she sat taking in everything she'd just heard. Perhaps she shouldn't have stormed out of Crawley house, and maybe she should've listened to Isobel. She felt guilty now.

Dickie's eyes were wide and filled with wonder wondering what her next move would be. Would she storm off? Would she leave Downton? Would she try to make amends with Isobel? He hoped she would work on building a relationship with his wife because he knew just how much it meant to her and how much it would help her.

Taking a deep breath, Kathleen finally spoke up, " You're right. It will take time, but I guess I need to work something out with her. Hate will get me nowhere. It isn't fair to Isobel."

Dickie was surprised those words came out of her mouth but instantly felt relief wash over him so the two of them could on a path to heal their relationship.

" Well I'll leave you be to get back to work at the hospital. I'm sure Dr. Clarkson is wondering where you are at. Phone tomorrow and join us for tea if you can." Dickie said.

Kathleen nodded. " Alright."

She would give things one more chance. She looked at Dickie and gave him a small smile. She couldn't say no to him. The worried look on his face and the words he spoke to her had hit her in a way she wasn't expecting. Dickie had a way with words and felt so strongly about not letting go of the ones that love you and being persistent about going after what you want.

" Good day, Lord Merton." Kathleen stood and left. Dickie felt accomplished and couldn't wait to tell Isobel about their second chance.

He reached the car and saw Isobel twiddling her thumbs. He got in and gently grabbed her hands in his own, facing her.

" Isobel, she's willing to speak with us again tomorrow. Don't lose hope now my dear. I love you so much and I want you to have this second chance. You deserve it. Nothing I can say or do can alleviate the pain of losing a child, but I hope my being here is just as good." He said, tilting her face gently so he could read her eyes.

They were watering with tears threatening to spill over at any moment. Dickie pulled her closer. Isobel wasn't sure what she had done to deserve him, but his love for her was deep and he would do anything to see her happy.

In a small voice, she spoke to him. " It is enough...it is more than enough." She replied before she laid her head in the crook of his arm.

TBC...


	5. Together

That night Dickie and Isobel didn't sleep all that great. The two decided to go for a walk around 1 am. After a few hours of restlessness, Isobel decided to try a walk and Dickie joined her.

Dickie got his coat on and the two walked arm in arm around her garden.

" I can't sleep a wink. I'm terribly sorry for keeping you up." Isobel apologized.

" No need to worry my darling. Not at all. I'm more than glad to stay up with you." Dickie replied, rubbing her back.

Isobel smiled sweetly at her husband. He was very patient with her.

" I promise everything this afternoon will go better. I'll be right there beside you, holding your hand and helping you both through this." Dickie stated boldly.

He wanted his wife to know that he had every intention of mediating during the tea. It had been his idea to get the two of them together.

Isobel yawned and leaned into her husband as they neared the door. He could tell exhaustion was setting in for the both of them and decided it was time for them to go up.

……………………………………

When morning came, Dickie got up and let Isobel sleep in. He told the maid where to set up for tea and took up breakfast.

He smiled as he watched Isobel sleep. He gently stroked her cheek.

" Bel? Wake up I have breakfast."

Isobel's eyes fluttered open and she saw Dickie standing with a tray of breakfast and some fresh flowers and a note.

Isobel sat up and took the note and flowers from her husband. He had written her a sweet note. She loved Dickie so much.

" I know things will go better today. I won't leave your side. Hopefully Kathleen will give things another go."

Dickie felt hopeful and hoped Isobel would cheer up. " Me too. Although, I don't blame her for not wanting to have anything to do with me. I won't be disappointed. I'll have to accept it." Isobel said softly.

Dickie rubbed her back and kissed her cheek. " I promise things will go well." He smiled.

After lunchtime, tea was set up in the living room. Isobel was sitting and staring out the window at her little garden. She was nervous and her stomach was in knots. She didn't think Kathleen would show up and she was serious about leaving Downton and that would be that. Dickie had tired to reassure her that she was going to come and talk things out and she really hoped he was right.

Dickie was waiting downstairs for Kathleen to arrive. He wanted to greet her and make her feel welcome and wanted her to know he was on her side and she didn't have to worry about a thing. He paced around and then finally sat down and twiddled his thumbs.

10 minutes passed and Dickie heard a knock at the door. He stood up and had the maid get the door.

Kathleen stepped inside and she smiled at Dickie.

" I'm glad you came. Isobel is in the living room. She'll be glad to see you, too." Dickie said.

Kathleen nodded and remained quiet as she followed behind the tall man. She knew they were all going to have a chat, and wasn't sure what was going to be said but she was prepared to stand her ground if need be.

When they approached the living room, Dickie cleared his throat to alert Isobel he was coming in.

She turned from the window and looked up and smiled as she made eye contact with her husband and daughter.

Kathleen actually returned the smile.

" Shall we sit?" Dickie asked.

Kathleen took her seat and Isobel sat by Dickie. After they all had their tea, silence filled the room.

Dickie decided to initiate conversation because Isobel looked like a deer in the headlights and wasn't sure what to say. She folded her hands in her lap and was staring down at the floor after she had taken a few sips of tea.

He grasped her hand and spoke to Kathleen.

" Kathleen, I just want to tell you that Isobel and I care for you very much and we both would hate to see you leave Downton. I'd like to see you and Isobel at least be on cordial terms with one another. I never had a great relationship with my sons which I'm sure you've heard about and Matthew has passed on, I just think life is short and you have two people here that want the best for you and Isobel really loves you. Just take a chance because she's a great woman that loves deeply and she wants to make amends. You owe her that much." Dickie said.

Kathleen wasn't sure what to say. She felt bombarded and didn't know exactly what to think. She was scared to open up and let herself be loved or try a relationship with her mother. She pushed those thoughts out of her head when she saw the hurt in Isobel's eyes.

" You've left me with a lot to think about Lord Merton. You're right about something- it isn't fair to hurt her. Lady- I mean, Isobel, you don't deserve to be treated that way and I'm sorry." Kathleen made a big step and apologized.

Isobel's eyes met Kathleen and she looked genuinely shocked and was at a loss of words.

" When you were sick and vulnerable in the hospital, I worried...I worried I was going to lose you again, and the thought killed me…I felt so many different emotions. I wasn't sure if I wanted to get to know you or have a relationship with you, but what changed my mind was you, Lord Merton. You love my mother unconditionally and you treat her so well. I can say that I'd be honored to be included in this new family dynamic, as I never knew my own father. I'm sure you'll love me just the same." Kathleen said with tears in her eyes.

That was all Isobel needed to hear. Her heart nearly burst through her chest and she got up from her chair and broke her embrace with Dickie and hugged Kathleen.

Dickie smiled at the site and teared up himself. He decided to leave them alone and went to go check and see if the cake was ready to be brought up.

Isobel wouldn't let go of her daughter.

" Oh Kathleen. Please don't leave Downton.Stay. I want to get to know you. I want you to tell me everything.Perhaps we could go away on a holiday, just the two of us." Isobel said after she broke their embrace, hoping she hadn't flustered her daughter.

" I won't leave. I've decided I'll stay. Will you continue to come to the hospital? I know Doctor Clarkson appreciates the work you do. All the nurses admire you. Maybe you could teach me a thing or two. A holiday sounds lovely, but I'm sure Lord Merton would like to be included." Kathleen said as she wiped her tears.

This was a sudden rush of emotions for both women. Isobel got up and picked up a few things off the table and sat down by her daughter.

" I was restless last night and found these. I'd kept them hidden away." Isobel said. This was her biggest secret and she had her memories locked away in a little box that sat in her desk.

Isobel handed over Kathleen pictures. She showed her a photograph of the three. " The night you were born. That's Reginald. Your father. He was a wonderful man. I miss him terribly. This is Matthew, your brother. You both really favor your father I think." Isobel said softly as Kathleen stared at the photos.

She ran her fingers along the photograph. Seeing herself as an infant with two young looking people staring down at her. They were barely even adults when she'd been born. It was a little overwhelming.

" You're still so beautiful Kathleen." Isobel said softly as she stared over at the photo.

She looked up at her mother and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

" May I keep them?" She asked, as she stared back down at the photographs.

" Of course. By all means." Isobel replied.

Kathleen nodded and tucked them away in her bag.

As the women continued to chat, feeling their way into the waters...Dickie finally came back in followed by the maid with some cake.

The three had a slice and Kathleen turned the conversation to Dickie, interested to learn more about her new step- father and his life.

" How long have you both been married?" Kathleen asked.

" Nearly a year and it's been the happiest time of my life. I've been so unhappy for most of my life, that I almost forgot what it was like to smile." Dickie said as he reached for his wife's hand to hold.

They were happy and very much in love.

" Your sons didn't like her?" Kathleen asked.

Dickie sighed and shook his head. " Sadly no. They were selfish and cruel to her. They wouldn't accept her- even though we were in love. Isobel was willing to risk her own happiness so she wouldn't spoil the relationship I had with my sons. Eventually as I'm sure she told you, they are no longer apart of my life, which is why I'm trying to encourage you to be apart of our lives. It would be silly of me to think we'd be able to have another chance at a family. Although, if we were younger, things would be different, but we are pleased that you came into our lives and we want you in it and we want to be apart of your life...if you'll let us." He said, giving her a smile.

Kathleen nodded. Her heart broke for the two. She knew exactly what they were going through, loss and heartbreak. She was the missing piece of the puzzle they needed to complete their lives.

The three needed each other. Kathleen for the first time in her entire life felt wanted. She felt wanted and needed and loved. She tried to fill the void as a nurse but it never made her feel complete. Dickie's words had deeply touched her and she knew he meant everything he said, including Isobel and she wasn't about to leave that behind now…

The three continued on with their conversation well into the afternoon. It was as if a cloud had been lifted and everything seemed alright again.

TBC…...


	6. The Plan

Dickie had insisted Kathleen stay for dinner and she readily agreed. He was glad about that and was happy with the progress made over tea.

It made him happy to see that Isobel and Kathleen were going to give things another go.

Dinner was spent in deep conversation about medicine and Kathleen's life, and then about Dickie's old home. They also invited her to dinner at the Abbey for a special celebration that was happening in the coming weeks.

After dinner, Kathleen decided to head home. It was getting late and she had to work the following morning at the hospital and would regret staying out any later than was absolutely necessary.

" I think we can call this a successful evening. And I hope we have many more like these in our future." Dickie said.

Kathleen smiled and nodded at the two in appreciation.

" It was great and I'll look forward to the next time we can get together." Kathleen replied.

Isobel couldn't resist stealing one last hug from her daughter for the night and was glad she didn't push her away.

Dickie chuckled at his wife and grabbed her arm after a moment.

" Darling, I think it's best if we let Kathleen get home. It's getting late. Are you sure you wouldn't like us to get you home?" Dickie asked as he looked between his wife and Kathleen.

" No. That won't be necessary. I'll be alright." She replied. She knew she could easily make it home. The sun was setting by the walk home wouldn't take her that long.

After she made her way out, and Crawley house was behind her, she heard them shut the door.

Isobel sighed and leaned into Dickie. " My daughter. I- I have my daughter back." She said softly.

" Yes you do my precious Bel. The chance to start over and the chance to make amends. I'm so happy she'll be in and apart of our lives now." Dickie said.

" it's all thanks to you." Isobel smiled and kissed his cheek. If it weren't for Dickie being so bold and bringing them together, Isobel counted her daughter as good as gone. Dickie had a way with words and she was thankful for him.

She was exhausted from the past two days. It had taken a toll on her physically and emotionally. Dickie could tell she was become exhausted so he grabbed her, supporting her full weight in his arms.

" Let's go up to bed, shall we my love?" Dickie asked as he pressed his lips into her forehead.

She nodded and remained in his arms until she felt like she could move again. The two headed up to bed and out went the lights.

………………………………

Kathleen was making great progress, almost making it towards the village just as the sun was going down. Not much light was left but it would be enough to get her safely into town with.

As she continued on the path, she passed by a few people, but an uneasy feeling washed over her. Something felt off.

The wind picked up as the sun continued to set, sending a cool breeze through the air. Kathleen felt the hair on her neck stand up as she continued her walk. She felt as though she was being watched.

When she turned her back, she didn't see a thing, but it didn't ease the worry growing in the back of her mind so she quickened her pace.

She finally made it home 10 minutes later and sighed In relief as she shut the door. She was greateful to be inside. Her friend was already in bed, only leaving a lamp on in their living room for when Kathleen would arrive home.

Kathleen locked the door and headed right for bed herself. She changed and fell fast asleep.

The next few days proved to be busy as she had long shifts at the hospital. She did 3 days on 3 days off. She enjoyed the routine and liked working at the hospital.

Her attitude had drastically changed since her meeting with Dickie and Isobel just a few days prior. She felt as though her life was finally headed in a positive direction.

As much as she enjoyed working, she hated the walk home. The late nights were a little eerie. She still had the feeling as if someone was watching her and figured the paranoia was exhaustion or even her heightened sense of awareness brought about by the novel she had recently picked up.

On her final night shift at work, she was glad to leave after a later night than she intended. Dr. Clarkson had asked her to stay later and she obliged happily. She was a hard worker and didn't mind it.

As she headed to grab her items, Dr. Clarkson stopped her. " Your hard work hasn't gone unnoticed. You have a strong work ethic like a friend of mine, Mrs.- I mean Lady Merton. She was a trooper here. Maybe you could convince her to join you for a shift." Richard said.

Kathleen smiled and gave him a nod of appreciation at the complement. " She did set standards here. I'm just doing my best. I'll see if she'll come back. I'm sure she'd love to. We could always use her." Kathleen replied.

" Aye, she's a great guiding hand." Richard said with a gentle smile.

Kathleen agreed. " Goodnight Dr. Clarkson."

" Goodnight." He returned before walking towards the nurse's station where he'd been summoned.

After gathering her things, Kathleen started for home and for the first time she didn't feel the sensation that someone had been following her and kept her pace slower than usual. She had a great day at the hospital and was looking forward to her next few days off.

She hoped she could convince Isobel to work at the hospital once more. She planned on meeting her the following week for tea and lunch with Dickie, so she'd bring it up then.

As she came upon the path to head towards her home, she didn't hear the footsteps of someone approaching her from behind. Before she knew it, she was knocked unconscious…

Kathleen awoke with a pounding headache and her vision, blurred. She blinked several times trying to get a clear picture of where she was, but she just wasn't sure.

It was exhaustive trying to get her vision to clear, so in defeat she shut her eyes once more and slipped away, before waking up again hours later.

She tested one eye before opening the second. Her headache had disappeared but she was confused as to where she was. Her neck was stiff and she felt chilled.

She tried to move but noticed her legs and arms were bound and instantly panic rose throughout her body.

Why was she tied up! Where was she? How did she get here?

" Well I'm glad to see you've woken up." A chilling voice said, calling out to her in the dark room she was in.

" Who said that?" Kathleen asked, trying not to show fear.

" Me." Suddenly a lamp turned on and illuminated the room. It was cold and drafty and now with the light, Kathleen could tell she was in a cellar of some sort.

She still couldn't put a face to the mysterious voice. Finally from the shadows came forth a tall and slender brown haired man. Kathleen caught sight of him and studied his face. Those icy blue eyes resembled those of...Dickie!

Could this be his son? What would he want with me? How does he know who I am.

The smirk on Larry Grey's face disgusted her. She gave him a glare and wasn't amused by his games. She knew his own father didn't even like him and that was saying something. But to be kidnapped by him?

" What do you want with me?" Kathleen asked as she tried to get loose. Her wrists were tightly bound together and the rope was digging into her skin.

Larry Grey chuckled a second and put his hands in pockets before walking across the room, pacing.

" It's simple. I'm sending a message to Richard Grey. You had this plan all along didn't you- coming in trying to steal the family fortune. The way my father was so easily taken by you and your no good mother..it disgusts me. I don't know what he sees in Isobel Crawley or any of the Crawley family for they matter. As a matter of fact, I'm planning on doing away with Isobel entirely and this is just the beginning." He smirked.

Kathleen's eyes went wide. He was seeking revenge.

" You don't even love your father." Kathleen snapped at him.

" As if you loved your mother?" He snorted in response.

Kathleen remained quiet a moment before speaking up. " I love her. More than anything in the world. But that still doesn't answer the question as to why I'm here?"

" It's not you that I want- it's her. You're the bait." He smirked.

" What exactly do you want with her- my mother?" Kathleen asked.

" You'll find out. Let's just say that Downton would be better suited with one less Crawley to worry about." He smirked before walking away leaving Kathleen alone.

Kathleen struggled against the restraints and tears spilled from her eyes.

" Oh Mother…" she cried out in the darkness.

…………………………………...

Larry Grey had done his own sleuthing and knew that no one would be looking for Kathleen for at least one or two days giving him the chance to put his own plan into effect.

He took a final sip of his brandy before sticking the glass down beside the bottle. He was thrilled with the prospect of his plan working. No one was taking his inheritance. Not Kathleen, and certainly not Isobel.

She's going to pay, mother, don't you worry. She'll never be you. No one can replace you. Larry thought to himself as he stroked a hand over the photo of he and his mother and Timothy.

He finally made his way upstairs to bed. Amelia was already in bed reading.

When he arrived up to their bedroom, he had a smirk plastered on his face.

TBC...


	7. The Plan (Part 2)

Author's note:

I just want to say thank you all for the reviews! This chapter is another cliffhanger, so hold on for a wild ride!

5 days had passed and Larry Grey thought he was going to have the last laugh. He had a horrible nasty plan in place that would ensure Isobel Crawley was out of his life for good.

He was shocked it had been so easy to convince his father to come join him for dinner and bring along Isobel. All it had taken was an apology and an empty promise on his part to exchange kind words with his new step-mother to lure them into his clutches.

The hospital was busy and bustling about at max capacity with nurses that Kathleen's absence wasn't cause for concern. They had an extra influx of nurses come in from York due to the mass amounts of influenza cases being treated at Downton and were coming to share techniques and provide an extra set of hands to the nursing staff on hand. Her absence from her past few shifts wasn't noticed and things ran as normal.

Maggie, Kathleen's roommate also hadn't thought anything of not seeing her friend and figured she was spending time doing rounds for another part of the hospital or had been back and forth to York. She wasn't too concerned.

……………………………………….

Isobel had spent her week occupied with family events and lots of activities happening at the Abbey, but it didn't mean she didn't have her daughter on her mind. Kathleen was always on her mind; day and night.

She had been looking forward to spending more time with her and getting to know her. Having her back seemed to fill a void in her heart. The one that felt empty after Matthew had died. She had never totally recovered from his death but having her daughter back in her life had made her so happy, but as the past several days had gone...the sudden spark Isobel had, had gone.

Isobel sat picking at her dinner at Crawley House. She insisted she needed a break and was tired from the week of events that had transpired and wanted a quiet night in with Dickie, especially to take in the news that he had given her that morning.

Over breakfast, Dickie broke the news that Larry had invited them to Cavenham for dinner the following night because he had some business to talk with his father over the estate and he also told Dickie he'd enjoy his and Mrs. Cralwey's company and was willing to give things a chance( which was a complete lie) but Isobel saw the look of joy cross his face and heard the excitement in his voice meaning she couldn't deny Dickie that. He genuinely thought Larry was willing to make amends and he figured the dinner would be a great idea. They'd been talking and exchanging letters and phone calls more recently and Dickie had been excited at the prospect of having their children playing an active role in their lives again.

At dinner though, Isobel was far away from everything. She was in her own little world battling her own inner demons. The voices in Isobel's head were loud as she swirled her spoon around in her soup bowl.

She hates you. How could you be naive to believe she'd forgive and forget so easily. She said whatever she could to get out and distance herself from you. She doesn't love you. She never could. You ruined her life. You're not good enough. You ruin everything.

" STOP!" Isobel yelled out after she pounded the table. She grabbed for her ears and tried to get the voices to stop. Her breathing had become shallow and she was crumbling fast.

Isobel was oblivious to the bowl of soup that lay on the floor, broken.

Dickie was sitting with his mouth agape and his eyes wide in horror at the end of the table when she screamed. He only moved when she covered her ears.

" Isobel, my darling, whatever is the matter?" Dickie grabbed soothed her and rubbed her back.

She was mumbling against him and rocking herself back and forth keeping her ears covered.

" Call Dr. Clarkson, don't worry about the mess at the moment!" Dickie ordered the maid, hoping his wife wouldn't object.

" NO!" She screamed at Dickie, unable to control her voice at the moment. Dickie looked up at the maid and dismissed her from the room. He wasn't sure what to do.

Dickie rested his chin lightly on her forehead. Her breathing was still rapid but he felt his shirt growing yet. He looked down and saw tears flowing from her eyes in streams.

" Shhh that's alright my Bel, just let it all go, I love you." He whispered and kissed her forehead.

He wasn't sure what time it was by the time Isobel finally stood up but his aching knees told him he hadn't moved in a while. It was completely dark outside.

Dickie carefully set Isobel down and picked up the broken bowl, cleaned the spilled soup, and then went right back to his wife and helped her upstairs.

She managed to stay upright long enough for him to help her change for bed. Isobel weekly managed to grab at the pins in her hair but Dickie beat her to it.

" I've got these, my precious one." He said, smiling softly at his wife in the lamplit room.

Isobel didn't speak but acknowledged his gesture with a weak squeeze to the hand. All her energy had been spent. That outburst had left her emotional shaken and physically unsteady. She felt broken inside.

It's all my fault. I've let Kathleen down, Matthew, Reggie, Dickie, George. Everyone. I can't do this anymore. Kathleen, I'm sorry.

She was facing the wall and not Dickie as she normally did and just stared blankly all around their dark room. She wasn't sure she could move at all tomorrow from the exhaustion and heaviness she felt. But she wanted to please Dickie and give him a chance at happiness. She heard Dickie's soft snores, drawing her from her thoughts and listened to them, which eventually put her to sleep...

………………………………………..

Cavenham Park.

Larry woke with energy and excitement. The time had come. He would be putting his plan into action tonight. This was it.

The final plan of action would take place at dinner this evening when he'd invited the two back to Cavenham Park, where Kathleen would be able to witness Isobel Crawley's final moments.

Kathleen has woken up in the cold and dreary basement. She'd spent half her night plotting her means of escape. She wasn't sure what to do. She had been trying to loosen the knots on her restraints enough to not make it look obvious, but she felt as though she'd made some progress with it. She just hoped that she could escape before he made contact with her mother.

That kept her fighting to get herself free. She didn't want her captor to have the last laugh. She didn't know what had him so angry. He was bitter and Kathleen figured he was all talk. But her concern grew days prior when he went over in detail that his plans to get rid of her mother, for good. She couldn't let him get away with this.

Kathleen was busy working on loosening the ropes when she heard the door opening. She quickly stopped when she heard footsteps headed down to the basement.

Larry was greeted by Kathleen's angry glare.

" Ah! So you're up. I was just coming to fill you in. I've got quite a lot planned for this evening. Just wait." He smirked.

" Don't hurt my mother- please." Kathleen begged.

" There would be no fun in that, would there? You see, she thought all her problems had gone away once she took my father from this house and kidnapping him into marriage. We may have gotten the estate but he still holds my inheritance in his grasp and I refuse to let her or you get your grubby little middle class hands on it. It's mine. Not hers. She's not welcomed by any of the members of our family for that matter and I'll see to it tonight at dinner that she doesn't think twice about trying to come between me and what's rightfully mine."

This man was a monster. Kathleen didn't want any money or anything to do with wherever she was. She could care less. She just wanted Dickie and Isobel safe from harm's way.

" You're hurt." Kathleen stated catching Larry Grey off guard.

" What?" He sharply asked.

" I said you're hurt. You're hurt so you want to hurt others to make them feel your pain. Are you jealous you're father found love again? Are you mad that he's stopped caring about you?" Kathleen asked, wanting to get to the root of this issue.

Larry paused a second and Kathleen genuinely thought she'd get an insight into his mind.

" I'm not hurt. My father isn't strong enough to be the executor of Cavenham. He's too soft. My mother, Lady Merton was the sole reason this estate flourished. I could care less of my father's happiness or personal interests. My mother loved us more than he did. He never cared. I'm taking what's rightfully mine and there's nothing that can be done about it now. Tonight the final part of my plan will be executed." Larry smirked.

He walked up the stairs, leaving Kathleen once more. He turned to express another thought.

" I do hope you'll enjoy the show." he laughed before he continued up the stairs.

After the door slammed shut, a single tear rolled down Kathleen's cheek. Her poor mother. She tried hard to get those restraints off. It was so tough but she had to get to her mother before Larry did.

……………………………………

The car ride to Cavenham Park was a long one. Isobel felt drained and was pale and drawn back. She didn't think she could sit through dinner, no matter if Larry was feeling friendly or not.

Dickie noticed his wife's quiet behavior and worried about her. He grabbed her hand in his and squeezed it gently, only to feel her pull away from him.

" Darling we don't have to do this you know. I can call Larry and we can go back home." Dickie said softly.

" No. No. It's fine." Isobel said quickly. She wanted to go and not have to sit at home. Dickie's badgering was getting on her nerves. She was happy he cared so much about her but if she really told him how she was feeling, she'd be a sobbing mess.

" Is it really?" Dickie questioned.

Isobel pinched the bridge of her nose and shut her eyes tightly. The tears were close to spilling over.

Dickie rubbed her back and whispered loving words to her. She blinked rapidly a few times trying to keep them back and then stared out the window, not wanting to make eye contact with her husband at the moment. She couldn't. She'd break down.

Cavenham was in view a lot sooner that Isobel liked. She took a deep breath reached for Dickie's hand as the car came to a stop.

" I love you so much." He said.

Isobel finally looked his way. " I love you too."

He smiled sweetly at her and kissed her cheek. He had the driver help him out and then he went around and got the door for Isobel. Dickie took her hand and pulled her close, asserting his dominance over his wife.

The door opened and Dickie came face to face with his son, Amelia, and former butler.

" Hello father." Larry said, then he looked at Isobel and nodded at her. " Hell Mrs- Lady Merton." he replied, the greeting rolling off his tongue as cool as ever.

The greeting took Dickie and Isobel by surprise but she smiled.

" Hello Larry. Amelia." Isobel nodded at the two and offered them both a smile.

So far, so good. Dickie thought to himself as Larry led them into the living room that overlooked the gardens. He was quite surprised that his son had muttered out Lady Merton and made eye contact at Isobel. He wondered if a year apart had made his son come to his senses and maybe they could rebuild their family and start over like Isobel and Kathleen...he couldn't get her out of his head either.

He wondered where she'd gone too.

Had he made a mistake asking her to tea? Did she leave Downton? He eyed his poor wife as she sat talking to Amelia. She was a million miles away in her mind. He could see it in her gaze as she listened to Amelia chattering on about one thing or another.

" I thought you'd like to see the changes made to the gardens before we sit down to eat." Larry said as he took the lead.

Dickie followed him in and made light conversation while Amelia sat with Isobel on the couch chatting about the weather. Isobel wasn't quick to forget the horrible way she and Larry treated Dickie and wasn't dismissing their odd behavior. Something seemed off, but she didn't let on she figured the two had been up to something.

" Lord Merton told us that you two were planning on going on holiday soon?" Amelia asked.

" Oh yes. We will be going to Manchester." Isobel said. She caught Dickie staring at her and blushed.

" How charming." Amelia said with a smirk.

" M'lord, dinner is ready." The butler announced.

Isobel exhaled a sigh of relief. She suddenly felt famished and was glad to finally be eating. Dickie walked over to the couch and offered Isobel his arm as he walked her into the dining room.

" Are you alright?" Dickie whispered into her ear.

" Of course. I'm feeling famished. I'm ready to eat." She said with a smile.

Dickie was glad that this outing had seemed to be going well and lifting Isobel's spirits. Larry had been pleasant so far and it made the whole evening go smoother for them.

Iosbel was seated across from Larry and Dickie. Amelia was by her side. The table was set beautifully and the food was brought out. They were having steak and a few other sides as well. Not much conversation was said as everyone dug right into their food.

Isobel and Dickie both missed the exchange between Larry and Amelia. He smirked a little as they began to eat. It was almost time to put his plan into effect.

After dinner, Isobel sat a moment while the others got up to take a walk since it was now sunset. She felt so weird all of a sudden.

Larry and Amelia had started for the door and Dickie went to his wife, still seated.

" Isobel?" He cautiously asked.

" Hmm?" She asked.

" Ready to leave? You look a little pale darling." Dickie worried.

" No, I'd like to see the garden. I'm just tired." Isobel dismissed his worry and outside they went.

The gardens and the Cavenham Estate in general was stunning. While Dickie did somewhat miss living in this estate, he had never felt more at home than he did at Crawley house. The home was perfect for them.

Larry and Amelia were walking arm in arm beside the two, and Larry was telling his father about some of the ideas he had for the estate.

As they walked, Iosbel began to slow. She didn't want to let on that she didn't feel well at all but she didn't. Something was wrong. As they came to a stretch of newly planted flowers, Isobel felt weak and her vision was fuzzy making her dizzy.

She clenched tightly onto Dickie's arm and he felt her full weight against him as she went down.

Larry and Amelia stopped as Dickie was struggling. He could see Isobel was down. He smirked at his wife. " I didn't expect it to work that fast." Larry whispered.

" Father? What is it?" Larry asked.

" I don't know. Isobel, can you hear me?" Dickie worried. He looked to Larry and Amelia for help.

" Isobel??" Dickie shook her.

She moaned before replying. " I don't feel well." Isobel managed. Her head was spinning and she was clearly going in and out of consciousness.

" Let's get her back to the house." Amelia worried.

Larry helped with father get Isobel inside. He roughly set her on the couch, Isobel's form had now gone still.

Dickie grabbed her hand in his own and gave it a kiss.

" I'm sure it's nothing. Maybe exhaustion?" Larry asked.

" You're probably right. She didn't sleep well last night. She's been worrying over something." Dickie replied. He sat by her in the chair and made sure she was comfortable.

" Father- you clearly shouldn't make her ride in the car. We can keep watch over her. I know you've got that business meeting tomorrow." Larry was on edge hoping his father would agree, leaving them a disorientate Isobel.

Dickie sighed in frustration. Partly because it was such a long journey back to Crawley house and also because he had forgotten his meeting. He didn't want to leave Isobel alone and figured with all this help, she'd be just fine. He squeezed her hand as she lay on the couch. Her eyes were closed.

Shoving his hands in his pockets as he stood, Dickie took a moment to think. Larry and Amelia had really made an effort and he figured since they all seemed comfortable with one another, that he could rely on Larry to help him out since he seemed so eager.

" You're right. She'll be better off here at Cavenham. I wouldn't leave her under your care if I didn't think she'd be well taken care of. Have her eat a good breakfast and ring me after she eats so I can check in. And Larry- thank you. Thank you for giving me the chance to start over and for us to rebuild our relationship." Dickie shook his son's hand and genuinely looked touched at this chance to start over.

After meeting Kathleen, Dickie realized despite Larry's wicked ways, he wanted to break through and see if he could try to have a relationship with him and it seemed to be working and he was happy. He wanted his family in his life.

" She's in good hands. Have a safe trip home. We'll phone in the morning." Larry said, walking his father to the door.

He turned back and got his last look at Isobel and smiled at his son before he turned to the waiting car out front.

Once the door shut behind him, Amelia looked towards her husband and chuckled.

" We did it." She whispered.

Larry kissed her deeply and was getting ready for the next and final phase of his plan when he heard a moan.

He and Amelia broke apart and he saw Isobel moaning and shifting about on the couch.

" I thought it was supposed to kill her!" Amelia's voice rose two octaves in anger.

Larry was in shock. Isobel was resilient to what he had given her. He too was surprised she was still moaning. He had a feel of her pulse.

" Damn." He muttered.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the basement door. He figured if anything, this would finish her off. He grinned wickedly at his wife and scooped up Isobel.

" She won't survive this." Larry was headed right for the basement door with Amelia hot on his heels.

" Larry- If we...if we do this, will there be much blood? I don't like blood." Amelia squirmed.

Larry stopped dead in his tracks, his ice piercing hers. Amelia had never seen Larry like this before. "Don't tell me you don't want to do this! This is the only way. Those stairs will finish her off once and for all!"

Amelia hesitantly opened the door and promptly moved out of Larry's way. Isobel was moaning in his arms and he stared down at her, anger filling his veins.

" I'm doing this for you, mother. Goodbye and good riddance Mrs. Crawley!" Larry said as he dumped Isobel's body down the stairs before slamming the door shut.

It was done. Their plan and worked. Larry felt a sense of relief wash over him, as did Amelia, exhaling a sigh of relief. She had been holding her breath as she heard the thuds of Isobel's body going down the stairs.

" It's done. Finished. We don't have to deal with anything until the morning. Come, let's have some champagne and go to bed." Larry smirked, still feeling the buzz of the wine he'd been drinking throughout dinner.

Amelia grabbed Larry's outstretched hand and she turned off the light, leaving their problems and cares behind them.

……………………………….

Kathleen had heard Larry's chilling words and had managed to catch her mother before she tumbled down the last few steps. The drop had still been an unpleasant one and Kathleen knew her mother had probably sustained some severe injuries but she couldn't risk exposing herself from the light coming from the living room above to grab her as she fell. She had tears in her eyes and knew that she was badly hurt based off that fall.

Isobel's form laid sprawled out. She looked pale and lifeless as she pulled her near the small window. The moon cast a great deal of light into the basement allowing Kathleen to see her mother clearly. It didn't look good.

She had a massive cut on her head, just above her brow. Her breathing seemed non existent and her pulse was weak, very weak.

Kathleen knew she had to act quickly. She ripped some of the fabric of her skirt and pressed and held it to her head.

" Mom. I love you. Don't worry about anything. I'm going to get us out of here." Kathleen whispered quietly to her, as a tear slid down her cheek.

There was no time to cry, she had to act quickly. She had to get them out of there and fast.

TBC...


	8. Revenge

Dickie has made it home but couldn't sleep. The bed felt empty and cold and his mind was on Isobel. She wasn't at all well and he was so worried about her, worried enough that he couldn't sleep even if he tried.

After tossing and turning for nearly an hour, Dickie finally got out of bed and went to see if the cool night air would relax him.

As the cool air made contact with his face, Dickie had a chill run down his body. His mind went to his wife once more. He knew in a few hours, he'd be at a meeting with some men from York and he probably should stop worrying and get back to bed, but his thoughts wandered back to Isobel.

Once back inside, Dickie slipped under the blankets once more and grabbed the pillow Isobel used and hugged it close.

Sleep well my darling. He thought before shutting his eyes, a fitful sleep before him.

………………………………….

Kathleen paced back and forth; each scenario of escaping running through her brain. She was afraid to make a choice. She didn't want to endanger her mother by moving her, but she also knew she couldn't leave her behind.

If she left her, she was afraid Larry would take her body and she feared if Isobel was hurt anymore, she wouldn't survive. That was her biggest fear and gave Kathleen the motivation to fight as hard as she could to get them out of here...

She'd heard the house grow quiet nearly an hour before. She knew a phone was right near the door of the basement against the wall. She could hear it ringing loud and clear every time it did.

After a bit more waiting, she decided to try her hand at making a phone call. She knew there was no way her captor could hear and prayed silently as she crept up the steps, hoping to avoid anything to give her away.

Her hand reached the knob, and she turned it silently. She held her breath as she inched the door open.

Nothing.

As she listened, she could hear the chime of the grandfather clock against the wall. It was the only noise she could hear besides the beat of her heart loudly against the ticking of the clock.

Pushing the door open, she sighed heavily, glad it hadn't made a noise. Her next step would be to attempt a phone call.

Kathleen's eyes adjusted to the dark grand living room. The only light viable was coming from the moon outside. It cast a soft glow into Cavenham.

Silently, Kathleen felt against the wall and found the phone. She carefully picked it up and began to dial.

……………………………….

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.

Pause.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.

Dickie's eyes shot open as he heard the phone ringing across the hall in Isobel's study for a second time. At first he thought he'd been dreaming, but the phone seemed to ring with urgency and it wasn't normal for the phone to ring at that odd hour unless something was wrong.

" Isobel." He said, in a panicked stricken voice.

His feet hit the floor and he hurried as quickly as he could to answer the phone. He wasn't missing this call for anything.

" Hello?...K-Kathleen? Where have you- what? Slow down. Say that again?" Dickie listened intently as a lock of horror spread across his face as Kathleen spoke.

He nearly dropped to the floor. His heart started to beat quicker. Isobel. His Isobel. He needed to get to her. He momentarily forgot he was on the phone until he heard Kathleen's voice bringing him back to reality.

" I'm phoning the police and I'm on my way. I'll have them send for an ambulance as well." Dickie said with urgency.

" I know you don't want to, but you're going to need to stay in the basement, I'll tell the police where you'll be hiding. Oh Kathleen- take care, please. Be safe." Dickie replied before hanging up.

After dialing police, he sat down in the chair, before slamming his fist on the desk, causing a framed picture to topple over.

Damned fool. He thought to himself. He couldn't really comprehend what was happening. It was quite shocking and he felt even worse for leaving Isobel in Larry's care. It brought tears to his eyes.

" How could this have happened? How? He seemed like he cared." Dickie muttered as he phoned the police.

With urgency, they were headed to Cavenham, along with an ambulance.

Dickie threw on some trousers and a heavy coat over his nightshirt and headed for the car. He had to reach his wife and Kathleen before he found them and could harm them even more.

I'm coming Isobel. Hold on for me. Dickie prayed and hoped for the best. He knew it would be a race against time.

…………………………………….

Cavenham

Back at the estate, Kathleen had crept quietly back down to the basement, but not before looking around. She didn't see or hear anyone so she decided now would be the best time to get back down to the basement.

The phone call had been quick and quiet and she was certain no one had heard her make a sound...

When she got back down the stairs, she made her way to Isobel.She knelt near her mother and grabbed her hand gently in her own, to have a feel of her pulse which was very very slow. She could no longer blink back the tears in her eyes. Her poor mother was laying there dying.

" Oh mother. I'm so sorry. Please hold on. Dickie is coming for us. He's going to get us out of this." Kathleen sniffled and managed to say between her sobs she could no longer control. It was clear that Isobel was not okay and she needed to be in a hospital and her husband. Kathleen knew her mother wouldn't give up without a fighting chance.

Kathleen was unaware that her captor had heard it all. Hungover Larry was standing on the last step leading into the basement watching Kathleen in shock as he cried over her mother.

She escaped. That little Bitch Escaped.

There was blood spattered down the stairs from Isobel's fall. He relished in the thought that he had finished her off and couldn't wait to see the look on his father's face if he found them like this.

Suddenly Kathleen was shaken from her thoughts when she heard laughter and applause. She froze. A chill ran through her, and she knew exactly who it was and was afraid to make a move.

Stumbling towards her was Larry.

" I have to applaud you. I didn't think you'd be clever enough to get yourself free let alone make a phone call." He said, smirking with a sinister grin.

Kathleen held tightly to her mom's hand, not letting go. Larry nudged Isobel's lifeless body with his foot, satisfied she didn't move a muscle.

" I hope she suffered." His words here as chilling as his voice.

Kathleen shuttered and kept her eyes on Isobel. She was shaken from her thoughts as Larry went to pick her up.

" DON'T TOUCH HER!" Kathleen snapped.

Larry froze. Kathleen could hear his breath quickening. No one was going to tell him what to do, not in his home.

Kill her! Burn the bodies. She's clever, she'll tell the police. No money. No inheritance. She's in the way. Do it Larry. Timothy is out of the way. Nothing else can stand in the way- except this nobody. Kill her. Do it NOW.

Larry snapped. He charged toward Kathleen and grabbed her. Screaming, Kathleen tried to kick him off of her. The sheer anger and adrenaline rushing through his body was uncontrollable.

Kathleen didn't see anything but hate in his eyes, radiating through his being.

He was about to slam her on the ground when a loud crash startled him from up above. The two could hear voices and Larry could make out one of those and it sounded like his father.

With Kathleen still in his clutches, she managed to use the distraction to her advantage. Kathleen took the opportunity to scream. And scream she did. Larry felt his ears ringing and his head spinning. He dropped Kathleen to the ground and he covered his ears hoping to stop the room from spinning.

It didn't take long for the screams to be heard by Dickie or the police. They busted down the door and hurried down to the basement. Dickie's eyes grew wide as he saw Larry, Kathleen, and Isobel lying on the ground. It was very overwhelming.

Kathleen ran right for Dickie and she sobbed in relief. He held her close and she cried into him. Looking beyond her, he could see one of the policeman kneeled down while the other had escorted Larry screaming and grumbling up the stairs.

" I'll tell the doctor she's here. The ambulance arrived just as we did." The policeman said hurrying past the two upstairs once more.

Dickie felt as if he was the only one in the room. A few strides took him to the space where Isobel laid. Her grey dress had turned red with blood. Her face and body was bruised. Kathleen hadn't wanted him to see her like this. She stood a minute out of the watch, watching Dickie gently stroke her cheek.

" Kathleen is safe my Bel. She's here with us and you're going to be fine. I promise." Dickie's voice quivered as he grabbed her cold hand in his.

Kathleen hurried over and placed her hand on Dickie's arm. Her eyes welling with tears once more.

" I- I did all I could. Hopefully the doctors can tell us more. I don't want her to die." Kathleen sobbed.

She let her guard down, feeling like a small child. She never knew the comforting arms of a father or had anyone to turn to. Dickie's embrace surprised her. He was beginning to love Kathleen like his own and it pained him to see her hurting. He pushed his anger towards Larry out of his mind for now to keep his focus on Kathleen and Isobel.

The medics came through rather quickly and got Isobel loaded onto the stretcher. Dickie's heart nearly shattered as she came into the light. He saw just how horrible she looked and it crushed him.

He follows behind the ambulance and got Kathleen to the hospital so her injuries could be tended to.

……………………………..

A few hours passed, and Kathleen was sitting by her mother's bedside. She wouldn't sleep a wink. Not only did Isobel sustain injuries, but she had also been drugged. The doctor wasn't sure of how bad off she was, but he suggested they all rest up because he didn't know when she would wake up.

Dickie was on the other side of his wife, holding her hand and snoring. It had been an exhaustive day for all of them.

Kathleen had talked to the police and she and Dickie had a heart to heart while the doctor was examining Isobel. She just didn't know what she'd do if her mom didn't wake up.

Kathleen gave up on the novel she was reading and finally shut her eyes to rest. She did so until she heard moaning, her eyes shot open.

It was Isobel.

" Oh thank God. Kathleen you stay with her I'll go fetch the doctor!" Dickie said.

" It's alright mother. Don't talk. I'm here. Dickie is here. Just rest." Kathleen said as she grabbed her hand.

"K- Kathleen?" Isobel managed.

" Yes. Right here. You're going to be fine." She whispered. Tears pooled in her eyes. She wiped them away and sighed in relief.

The doctor wasn't expecting Isobel to wake up for several days, but she was going to be just fine.

TBC…….


	9. Alright

All Isobel could do while the doctor looked her over was smile at her husband and daughter. She didn't care how bad she felt or anything. The only thing she could focus on was Dickie's smiling face and his hand holding hers. She felt at peace knowing they were there for her, by her side, safe and sound. In her mind, she knew everything was going to be okay.

Kathleen took a break from sitting and went to go take a walk in the hallway.

The doctor readily caught up with her. He startled Kathleen from her thoughts as he lightly reached out and touched her arm.

" Sorry if I scared you. I figured you were going for some air. Might I join you?" He asked.

" Oh, sure." Kathleen said after a few moments.

He nodded and led them to a set of benches just outside the hospital that overlooked a beautiful garden area. Kathleen breathed in the fresh air and closed her eyes for a second.

The doctor observed her. From the moment he got the call, he was unsure of how useful he would be. He knew Dickie Merton and his family and was shocked about everything that had unfolded. It had disturbed them deeply to see what he had done to Isobel and Kathleen after what Dickie and the police had told him.

Something struck him about the nurse. He found her to be captivating. He didn't want to take away the focus from her sick and hurt mother but she was brave despite it all.

" How did you manage to know what to do for your mother?" He finally asked

" Instinct I guess. She was a nurse and my...father was a doctor as well. If she had been my mother or not made no difference. I did what I had to do." Kathleen replied; remembering to look the doctor in the eyes after she spoke.

He nodded at her answer.

" I don't think I properly introduced myself, I'm Dr. John Rosenberg." He smiled.

" Kathleen Crawley." She proudly stated with a grin as the doctor took her hand.

John was around her age, Kathleen gathered. She was surprised that she was staring at him. Her hand lingered in his a bit too long. She pulled away after a moment, blushing a little.

" You're mother is a special woman." John said.

" She's quite a fighter; determined, as she puts it." Kathleen laughed.

" Sounds like a nurse." John added.

" Which means she's going to be a horrible patient, I'm afraid." Kathleen responded.

" Don't worry about that. I'm sure she'll be just fine." He smiled.

Kathleen only managed a nod, unsure of what to say next. She was at a loss for words.

She cleared her throat and figured she best get back to see how everything was faring and to relieve her stepfather and check in on him.

She bid the doctor farewell and made her way inside. As she made her way down the hall and approached the room, she could hear her mother talking.

It sounded like music to her ears. Even if the sentences were short, she was glad to hear her voice.

Dickie was holding Isobel's hand and he was telling her about something funny to try and get her laughing. Her face lit up when she saw Kathleen.

Kathleen was equally as glad to see her mother. She took a seat by the bed and kissed her on the temple gently.

" How are you feeling?" Kathleen asked.

" Better. Much better. I think I could really go for some fresh air." Isobel said.

" Not so fast. You've only just woken up. Maybe in a bit. I think it's best to stay in bed, but I think we can open the windows for you." Kathleen eyed her mother.

Smirking, Isobel sighed and agreed knowing she wasn't going to win this battle.

Kathleen opened the windows. The breeze felt good against her face.

" One step at a time. I'm sure if you eat a good meal, the doctor will let you go." Kathleen said.

Isobel held a hand to her mouth. " I don't think one more day here will be such a bad idea." She replied after a moment.

Kathleen agreed and nodded.

After taking a nice hot bath, Isobel got back in bed and Kathleen read her the novel she'd been working on. Dickie was holding her hand and they were listening to Kathleen read.

She and her mother also had the same taste in literature and Dickie didn't mind the story either. Whatever made his wife happy, made him happy.

Pretty soon, Isobel's eyes grew heavy and she fell asleep. Dickie was quick to follow. Kathleen hoped they could break free from the hospital and get back home and enjoy life.

She knew with the trial ahead for Larry and Amelia it was going to take its toll, but she figured getting her mother involved with something would surely take her mind off of it.

Kathleen was ready to get back to a sense of normalcy and get back to Downton Hospital to work. She enjoyed her job and the nurses she worked with. Helping others was her passion and Dr. Clarkson was easy to work for.

The hospital was the one place where she felt most content and satisfied. Now she had her mother and Dickie as a more permanent part of her life, she knew she wanted to do more with them and get back some of her lost childhood.

Dickie reminded them it was never too late to take family trips or eat dinner together. He wanted to get to know Kathleen better and have her over regularly. For his sake and Isobel's.

Kathleen covered Dickie with a blanket and grabbed one for herself and fell fast asleep in the chair.

When morning came, Kathleen woke up to see her mother sitting up and eating breakfast quietly with Dickie. They were sitting by the window together enjoying the fresh air, tea, and toast.

She smiled at the two.

" It's great to see you up. How are you feeling?" Kathleen said as she stretched out.

" Much better. Dickie convinced the nurse to let me have some tea and toast for breakfast." Isobel smiled.

" The police dropped by. I told them we could speak to them later this week. Dickie and I would like it if you'd stay with us for the rest of the week at Crawley house if you want too." Isobel offered. She wasn't sure what her daughter would say or if she would agree. Isobel hoped she would. Dickie had suggested the idea, just until he knew everything was okay.

Kathleen was surprised. With all that was going on and had been going on, she figured not being alone wouldn't be a bad idea and she could keep an eye on her mother and make sure things were alright.

" That's very kind of you. I think I will." Kathleen smiled.

She wasn't looking forward to speaking with the police about Larry Grey, but she knew it needed to be done. Dickie despite having a cheery disposition, looked a bit distant. Kathleen figured he was taking it all in. She knew the poor man was distraught and he couldn't apologize enough for Larry's reign of terror. She wanted to speak to him later, to assure him that she didn't think less about him for the actions of his son. He was so good to her mother, she didn't care about his offspring, not at all.

A few hours later, Isobel was discharged from the hospital. As Dickie and Isobel went on ahead to get out to the car, Kathleen lagged on for a second to speak to the doctor.

" You were right...she is very determined." John chuckled.

" She is. That's the nurse in her. You can't keep us down for long." Kathleen smiled.

" I'll be coming to Downton for a few days next week to assist Dr. Clarkson with a seminar. Would you mind if I took you to lunch after?" John asked.

" I'd like that very much. I look forward to seeing you. Good day, Dr. Rosenberg." Kathleen walked away with a grin on her face. She was excited to see the doctor again.

She caught up with Dickie and Isobel. They had just gotten in the car. She sat upfront and they set off for home.

Isobel had caught a glimpse of Kathleen and the doctor changing and was smiling as she rested her head against Dickie's shoulder.

_Maybe she'll finally have a chance at happiness. She deserves it. _

Dickie pulled Isobel close and kissed her head gently, glad to have she and Kathleen alive and well and thankfully on the way home. He was deeply angered and hurt by his son, Larry. This was the ultimate betrayal in his eyes and he hoped his son and Amelia would pay the ultimate price in prison for what they'd done to his new daughter and wife.

…..

After Kathleen went off to bed, tucked away safely at Crawley house, Isobel went to the living room. Dickie was sitting by the fire dozing off in the chair.

" Dickie? What are you doing up darling?" Isobel noticed how tired he looked, clearly not having had much sleep the past few nights after the whole incident and being in the hospital. While he was thankful to be home safe and sound, he still just couldn't get his mind off everything.

" I'm sorry Isobel." Dickie sighed, putting his head in his hands.

Isobel quickly crossed into the room and went to his side. She grasped his shoulders and hugged him close.

" Whatever for? You've done nothing wrong, darling man." Isobel kisses him.

" My son, and his horrible behavior towards you. What Larry did to you and Kathleen was unforgivable and I just- I don't know what I would've done if he would've killed you or Kathleen." He shuddered at the thought.

Isobel did as well, grateful someone came to their rescue when they did and things hadn't ended much worse. While she managed with her broken arm and bruises, she chose to forgive because she knew Larry was hurting and chose to lash out against his father and Isobel. He was deeply troubled but her heart was in the right place. Tears welled in her eyes.

" Oh, Dickie. I love you so much. How could I not?" Isobel said softly, squeezing his hand.

" How can you? Look at what's happened. I don't deserve you, Isobel Grey. You're a wonderful woman. I don't understand how you can forgive when Larry and Amelia have done such horrible things. I don't think I can forgive him." Dickie said, with frustration.

Isobel smiled gently at Dickie, hoping to change his mind as he changed hers.

" Because I married you. I know that you love me and you always will. Larry will pay for what he's done, as will Amelia. At the end of the day, we still have each other. Isn't that what matters?" Isobel hoped she could make him understand.

" Oh Isobel." Dickie replied pulling her close for a kiss.

TBC,,,


	10. Mother

The next morning, Isobel awoke early and felt entirely unsettled about everything that happened and gone on. It was terrible.

It had been a horrible week and coming home to Crawley house made reality set in.

She hadn't slept all that well the prior night and her mind was swirling with those horrible thoughts as they had before she and Dickie married, back to that night his sons had completely thrown her under the bus at the Abbey.

She felt as though this was all her fault. Poor Kathleen had been kidnapped and kept at the Cavenham against her will and Larry had done it all just to get to her. A stray tear fell down her cheek.

It's all my fault. If I hadn't of married Dickie none of this would've happened. Things wouldn't be like this. He's tried to take from me people I love:

Dickie was just about to turn over when he heard sniffling coming from his wife. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. He knew something had to be wrong. It took a lot to make her cry.

" Darling? Whatever is the matter?" Dickie asked as he put his hand gently on her shoulder, hoping she would turn to face him.

Isobel began to sob and it broke Dickie's heart.

" Oh my dear. Isobel." Dickie pulled her up gently and held her close, pulling her tightly into his chest. Isobel just sobbed.

" I've ruined it. With you. With Kathleen. It's a mistake." She kept sobbing.

Dickie felt horrible. She kept stating the word mistake over and over until she just cried harder.

He hoped it wouldn't wake Kathleen. Isobel was broken up about everything and just cried to him, not explaining her sadness. But Dickie figured he had an inkling as to what was wrong.

" You've done nothing wrong. What do you think is a mistake, Isobel? Marrying me?" Dickie worried Larry had given Isobel her final blow.

He could feel her nodding against his chest.

" It's all my fault. Larry went to this extreme because he's so unhappy Dickie, can't you see? It's all because of me.Then he takes out his anger on Kathleen. Why? To get to me." She managed to get out. The sobs had slowed so she just sniffled now.

Isobel wanted to say maybe things would've been better off if I just died then and there. Isobel cared too much about Kathleen and Dickie to see them being put through this. It was too much for her to handle.

Meanwhile across Crawley house, Kathleen has just woken up and for the first time felt happy. It had been the first restful sleep she'd had since coming to Downton. She giggled at the fact that at 30 something years old her mother had tucked her into bed last night. She was happy to feel like she belonged. She didn't feel malice or upset with Isobel or Dickie one bit. She felt the opposite of her mother. She didn't blame her one bit for what happened, she just wanted Larry Grey our of their lives so her mother and Dickie could be happy, estate or no estate.

She headed for a shift at the hospital, surprised to not hear anything coming from across the house. She told the cook and maid goodbye for the morning, saying she'd be home later that night and to tell her mother and Dickie.

Going back to work gave Kathleen a sense of routine and getting things back to normal. She wanted to try to make the most of her shift. She was eager to see John later that week when we came to Downton on business.

She smiled at the thought as she headed to Downton Hospital. The walk didn't take long from Crawley house and she made it before her shift with just enough time to sit and enjoy a cup of tea until Dr. Clarkson called her in his office.

He had a look of concern on his face. Kathleen shut the door and quickly took a seat.

" Is everything alright? Lord Merton phoned and told me everything." Richard said.

Kathleen was shocked, everything?

" Oh. He did? Well luckily I'm still here alive and well. Larry Gray will hopefully get locked away in prison for a while. He's a nasty man." Kathleen said curtly.

" And Lady Merton? Is- is she alright?" Richard asked with concern in his voice.

The way he asked led Kathleen to believe they were friends...maybe at one point something more. She could tell the doctor really truly cared about her mother and figured that she could trust him too.

" Recovering. I think you know she's a stubborn woman. Larry Grey did some awful things to her which I'm sure Lord Merton discussed with you." Kathleen told him.

Richard exhaled a little louder than he intended glad to hear Isobel was going to make it through.

" Do you know my mother well, Dr. Clarkson?" Kathleen asked.

He nodded. It was all quite shocking, he must admit. Dickie had called in a state of panic when Isobel was in the hospital. He was worried about her quality of care and Richard had reassured the Lord she would be well taken care of by the competent staff at the hospital they were at. Then to find out Kathleen was her daughter. It made sense, she was a lot like her mother in many ways. At least she didn't have a stubborn streak that he could tell. He chose his words carefully before speaking up.

" Aye. She's the favorite nurse around here. Demanding and stubborn, but an asset to Downton's hospital." He chuckled.

" I'm sure when she is healed, maybe working at the hospital some would do her some good. She likes to keep busy and she's very passionate about medicine. She and Lord Merton, which is quite surprising. He's very supportive of my mother and her work." Kathleen said with a smile.

Clarkson nodded.

" I'm sure the nurses would appreciate the extra set of hands Nurse Crawley can provide. She is wonderful at her job."

I it was quiet for a few moments before Kathleen spoke up.

" Doctor Clarkson, did...did you know my brother Matthew Cralwey?"

Richard nodded and smiled sadly at the woman across from him.

" He was a great man. Intelligent, kind, passionate, determined. Isobel loved him very much. I can see where he got his passion from. It really took a toll on her when he passed, and the family. He was Downton's heir before his death."

Kathleen figured her brother had to be known around this town and smiled as Doctor Clarkson told her these things about him.

" Such a shame we never got to meet." Kathleen said rather plainly.

" Does the family know of your existence?" He wondered.

Kathleen shook her head. " Not yet. I'm not sure if now is the right time for more shock is the best thing. When things have a chance to calm down, after the trial I think I might ask mother about that. I would like to get to know my nephew and meet her daughter in law. She's very fond of her little grandson, George."

Clarkson chuckled and nodded. " Master George is also fond of his grandmother. She's wonderful with him."

" I imagine she is. Well… look at the time. I think I best be off. My shift has begun. I'll fill you in on my mother in the next few days and let you know how she's fairing." Kathleen said as she rose from the chair.

Richard nodded and thanked Kathleen before she left. He regarded Isobel as a friend, even if they weren't as close as they once were all those years ago. He would see to it that Kathleen became a strong lead nurse for Downton's hospital, just like Isobel.

Kathleen felt a pang in her heart as she left his office. She knew her mother loved Matthew dearly. She couldn't help but boast about him. He was her pride and joy. She couldn't live in the past any longer and feel sorry for herself about this situation. She wished she would've known Matthew and was able to watch him grow up, the little brother she never had. She so desperately wished she had the ability to make Isobel a grandmother but it wasn't in the cards for her. Adoption wasn't off the table yet. She just wanted to find a place to call home first before she even considered that to be an option.

………………………………………….

Around 1 am, Kathleen made her way back to Crawley house. It had been a long day at the hospital, but it felt good to get back to work.

She was glad to have a nice big cozy bed waiting on her with the promise of a good night's rest.

When morning came, Kathleen awoke early to the sound of several voices. One of those belonging to Dickie speaking out in frustration. She lingered in bed without moving a muscle for a few moments trying to listen to what was being said but couldn't make anything clearly out.

She sighed heavily and decided to get up to see just what was going on. She hoped Larry Grey hadn't returned to cause trouble. It worried her.

Tying her robe tightly across her body, she padded quietly down the hall where the voices were getting louder. She saw the study door was ajar and decided to peak through the crack, listening for a few moments.

Isobel was lost in thought until she saw Kathleen staring into the room from the cracked door and decided to get up and go speak with her. She smiled sadly at Kathleen and motioned for her to come join her in the kitchen for tea. After she put the kettle on, Isobel sat down.

" What's going on? Who are the men speaking to you and Dickie? Is everything alright? " Kathleen asked.

" It's Larry- he's...he's trying to worm his way out of sentencing, to get lesser charges and reduce his time behind bars. The whole thing is a mess. Poor Dickie is a mess over the whole situation." Isobel said sadly, wishing to not see her husband in such a state. She was quite upset too and wondered if Kathleen hated her for everything that had transpired and was simply covering before she took off and ran.

After all, it wasn't Kathleen they wanted. Larry Grey was making life miserable for the couple and now Kathleen all to get to Isobel.

" There's no way they couldn't charge him. He drugged you and pushed you down the stairs to die. I'll go speak to the police." Kathleen wouldn't hear another word of it.

She noticed the shock on Isobel's face and squeezed her hand gently before heading back upstairs.

She hurried right into the room without knocking and clearly commanded the attention. The cops stood as she came in. Kathleen took a seat right by Dickie and started in. There was no way that Larry Grey was getting away with what he did.

Isobel had been sitting at the kitchen table wondering if it was a good idea for her to speak to the cop or the lawyer and decided to stop her before she started in. Dickie would handle things and she didn't want this to drive a bigger wedge between she and Kathleen.

Isobel was just about to walk in when she heard Kathleen start to speak.

" If my mother's injuries and the doctor reports aren't enough to put him away for good without any chance of him getting out, then something is wrong. I saw him throw her unconscious body down the stairs. He kept me tied up in the basement and I was planning my means of escape, only to discover the motive of their plan was to kill Isobel Grey. Larry Grey saw red when it came to my mother. That fall nearly killed her but it didn't. It should've ended her life and now she has to face every day in fear knowing he could possibly be getting out? He should be tried for attempted murder and kidnapping, not a reduced sentence because he lives at an estate and can obtain access to a decent lawyer." Kathleen spoke up, without the intent of backing down.

Dickie looked up from his hands and gave the police a smirk. They couldn't argue with that.

Isobel had heard all this and wasn't sure what to think. Tears welled in her eyes. She was shocked at how her daughter spoke with sheer love and determination, not anger or resentment.. Kathleen was angered by Larry not Isobel of Dickie.

Mother. She called me mom? I'm someone's mother.

The police chief had personally made a visit to Crawley house and was stunned as Kathleen spoke. She shared her testimony with the police chief and family attorney. Isobel stayed in the hall, silently standing and listening to what was being said. She hoped Kathleen could convince the policeman and the attorney that Larry was a threat and not fit to be released or have a reduced sentence.

Back in the drawing room, Kathleen had the floor.

" It may not mean much, but imagine if this was your mother." Kathleen spoke up. " Your mother they wanted to do away with. Your wife. Someone you loved very much. I love my mother and if anything happened to her, or Dickie, I wouldn't know what to do. Both she and Dickie have suffered enough through this."

The police chief ducked his head. This whole case was bizarre and upsetting and he could tell that Lord Merton was taking it hard. When he spoke to him about the incident, it rattled him to the core.

" We will do all we can Lord Merton, to see to it that your son has no grounds to back out of these charges and be brought to justice. We are very sorry to hear about what happened to both your wife and her daughter. Hopefully things can be resolved sooner rather than later." His lawyer said, trying to sound hopeful as he flashed Dickie a small smile.

He nodded before the two gentlemen left the room, thanking Dickie and Kathleen for their time and her story.

" No we wait. The best thing we can do is stay occupied." Kathleen said with a smile towards Dickie

He nodded sadly, feeling just awful about his son's behavior.

" I feel so dreadful. I don't think an apology is enough. Especially for Isobel for what has happened. It's all happened because of me. I created that monster."

Isobel emerged from the hall, with eyes red from crying.

" It's not your fault. Things will be fine. I've got you and Kathleen. I'm not upset with you for any reason. We knew Larry would attempt something, just not something like this. We have a family back, Dickie. Let's not worry about anything else." Isobel said as she grabbed the hands of the two people she loved the most in her life and squeezed them gently.

Dickie kisses Isobel's temple and murmured a few loving words in her ear before she turned to Kathleen and hugged her tightly and didn't let her go.

They had overcome one bump in the road already...but this was just the beginning…

TBC!! Author's note: thank you all so much for reading and leaving review! It means so much! Justice will b


	11. It's Alright

The date of the trial was quickly approaching. 4 and a half months had passed Isobel and Kathleen were feeling optimistic about the trial and hoped everything would be swift and easy and they could move on from there. It had been a long few months, and enough time had passed so they could get back into a normal routine.

Kathleen was enjoying her time living with Dickie and Isobel. She was glad to have her mother apart of her life now and their bond was stronger than ever. She was grateful for it. Isobel was glad to have her at Crawley house and she proved to be a huge help in aiding Isobel's recovery process.

The family wanted to put the past behind them and continue on with the little family unit they'd created. Kathleen was busying herself at Downton's hospital along with John. He was busy picking up some shifts and helping Dr. Clarkson and they had been spending quite a lot of time together. He had even been frequenting Crawley House for dinner. Isobel could sense the two had gotten close and was glad for her daughter.

With this whole business with the trial consuming them, the three were trying to find distraction however they could. Dickie was affected the most by this trial. His sons had no ounce of decency in them no matter how hard he tried.

Dickie wanted his son Larry, in jail when the trial was said and done with. He had denounced him from his family and cut him off completely from the family fortune. Gone was everything he'd been entitled to.

Timothy Grey had fled England and was living in the states, wanting nothing to do with the life he left behind. He paid no mind to the papers or the calls about being named heir of Cavenham. He felt both Larry and his father had tarnished the Merton name and he was no longer going to be involved, which left Cavenham estate in Dickie's hands.

Over lunch while Kathleen was at the hospital working, he spoke with his wife about the estate. He had been thinking about something he wanted to speak with Isobel about and wasn't sure what her reaction would be.

" Isobel, I'd like to discuss something with you. It's about Cavenham." Dickie stated as he took a bite of food.

" What about it?" Isobel asked as she took another spoonful of soup. She knew about everything happening with the estate and the money and wondered what his plan was for the large home. It did have beautiful gardens that's for sure. But the home also carried with it, a past. A dark past.

" It's in my possession and as far as I know neither one of us was quite fond of the place. I was...I was thinking about something. But I will only approach Kathleen if you're alright with my plan." Dickie stated, staring at his wife. He was trying to gauge her reaction.

Isobel was curious. What did Dickie have up his sleeve?

" I was thinking about giving her Cavenham and my son's share of the family fortune." Dickie state proudly, without hesitation.

Isobel's brow when up and she gasped a little. Her eyes welled with tears. _He wants to give her a home? An estate? _

_Dickie saw her eyes beginning to fill and quickly reached for her hand and continued to speak._

" I want to do this for her because I love her, Isobel. I love you as well. She deserves to know that she is loved and she has parents that care for her and want her to have a secure and stable future long after we're gone. I think you're in shock darling because you aren't speaking." Dickie chuckled.

His wife was truly at a loss of words. Isobel didn't know what to say. Dickie was a generous man and she was very lucky to have him.

Isobel just smiled as Dickie wiped the tears spilling down her cheeks and grabbed his hand in her own.

" Dickie, why I do I feel so horrible. Not just because of what Larry did, but because of what Reg and I did? I missed out on the important years of her life."

Dickie refused to let his wife speak poorly about herself.

" Isobel; you and Reginald did what you could. You have her back now and she wants to be apart of your life and our marriage. I'm thrilled I finally have someone in my life I can love and spoil aside from master George. Your flesh and blood. A daughter. I've wanted that for a long time. I never got to have this type of relationship with my sons. But I truly think Kathleen turned out splendid and you should be proud of her. I am. She's strong and persistent like you, dear." Dickie said, earning an eye from Isobel.

_She's a stubborn woman. But I love her. Endlessly._

Isobel's features softened when Dickie grabbed her hands and brought them to her lips, kissing her knuckles gently.

" I would like to mention this to her, but only after the trial if you're alright with it my dear." Dickie replied.

Isobel was really shocked and found herself at a loss for words at the generosity of Dickie.

The rest of lunch, Isobel and Dickie really enjoyed themselves, knowing that Kathleen would be coming home that evening with good news to share...

….

At Downton Hospital, Kathleen had just finished rounds and was heading to join Dr. John for lunch. They'd been seeing a lot of each other and Kathleen had become quite fond of him. They had a lot in common.

They had been working on a project together apart of Downton's expansion.

A few days prior, John had visited Dickie and Isobel to ask for Kathleen's hand in marriage. They had been so thrilled and Dickie was happy to say the least to welcome him into their family if Kathleen would accept the proposal.

After a short lunch, John took Kathleen for a walk around near the hospital and took her to their favorite bench they liked to sit at and enjoy some quiet time.

He had been nervous for the past week. He had grown very fond of Kathleen and knew he wanted to marry her. Asking Dickie and Isobel had gone easier than planned. He'd been a little nervous knowing how protective Isobel was over her, but she welcomed him with open arms. He and Lord Merton had gotten close since he had been spending quite a bit of time with them.

He and Dickie made great conversation about hunting, and of course the medical field and Dickie enjoyed their conversation or card games while the women engaged in their own chatter and gossip.

As they came to sit on their bench, Kathleen bundled up in her coat and smiled up at John as he paced a little.

His heart was picking up speed as the moment approached. _What if she says yes?! What if she says no?! I'm so in love with her. She's perfect._

John took her hand in his and smiled. _Ask her already._ He couldn't stop staring at Kathleen, thinking about how perfect she was. About how much his life has changed in the past few months because of her. He was grateful their paths had crossed at the hospital. The circumstances hadn't been ideal, but it was meant to be. John loved Kathleen. He wanted to make her his wife and create a life with her.

" Kathleen. I think we need to talk. I'd like to- to tell you something." John fumbled with his words.

Kathleen giggled. She knew something was on his mind. He never stuttered over his words.

" Go on." She looked up at him, grinning. He found his way.

_Just tell her._

" Kathleen. Ever since I first met you, I couldn't take my mind off you. I've never felt that way about anyone before. You captured my attention, and my heart. You know I'm not a man of many words, but I'm a man of my word. I love you, Kathleen. I would be honored if you would become my wife. Kathleen, will you marry me?" John asked as he bent to his knee, taking her left hand gently in his.

Kathleen was shocked. Her eyes welled with tears and she tried to blink them back but it did no good. Her brain felt disconnected from her body at that moment.

_He wants to marry me? _

John cupped her cheek with his right hand to gently wipe the tears, keeping his left hand tightly clasping _hers_.

" Oh, John." Kathleen managed as she pulled away a little to study his face. She could tell he was puzzled and confused by her reaction when in reality she was thinking and processing.

_She's not going to say yes. You messed up you damned fool!_

" I'm sorry. Oh Kathleen, I hope you don't think I'm a fool. Was I doing this in haste?" John apologized, before Kathleen grabbed his hand in hers, instantly calming him.

To his surprise she shook her head yes.

" Yes." She sniffled, trying to manage a nod. " Yes! I will marry you!" She replied more confidently, grinning through her tears.

_I can't believe this. _

John threw his arms around Kathleen and twirled her around before kissing her.

He put her down and fished around in his pocket for a moment before pulling out a small box. Inside was a diamond ring, glistening back at her.

He slipped it on her finger and Kathleen admired the diamond.

" John! This is too much! You didn't have to do this." Kathleen teared up.

" I did. I love you Kathleen. You deserve the world." He said, lovingly holding her gaze with his own. John wasn't sure if Kathleen was going to accept his proposal after she talked to him about her life.

He meant every word he said. _I will love her forever. She won't want for anything. Together we can build a life. _

Kathleen was thrilled to be marrying John and she knew her mother and Dickie would be pleased to hear of their engagement. She was eager to get home that evening to tell them and figured this news would be a welcomed distraction from discussing the upcoming trial.

_Anything would be better than discussing or having to hear anymore about Larry and Amelia Grey. Mother will be pleased about the engagement. I know she will._

The two managed to eat their lunch, but were so excited that they could hardly manage a bite until John forced them to eat, knowing they would need the meal to provide stamina for the rest of their long shift.

….

After a long day at the hospital, John headed to Crawley House with Kathleen for dinner. The two walked from the hospital arm in arm, excited to share their news.

They arrived and Kathleen could smell dinner cooking. She heard chatter in the sitting room and figured her mother and Dickie were there.

John went to hang their coats as Kathleen went to locate her family.

She found Dickie and Isobel just headed down the hall to the dining room.

" Kathleen, when did you get in?" Dickie asked, smiling at her.

" John and I just arrived. We were hoping we'd made it just in time for dinner." Kathleen replied.

" We're glad you both got off early." Isobel said with a small smile as she grabbed Dickie's hand.

The four sat down to dinner. Isobel was picking at her food. Kathleen couldn't help but notice her mother's quiet demeanor and figured they had another visit with their lawyer.

She always acted quiet and out of sorts after he came. She knew once this trial business was over, everything would be alright.

" Did you visit the Abbey today and see George?" Kathleen asked, hoping it would snap her mother out of her trance.

Isobel's face softened as she looked towards her daughter and nodded.

" We did. It was a nice afternoon."

Dickie and John were deep in conversation, seeing that Dickie was well read on medical journals and spent quite a lot of time talking medicine with Isobel. It has become sort of a hobby for the Lord. Conversations with John flowed easily and he was quite fond of him.

He hoped he and Kathleen were making progress with their relationship.

After dinner, Isobel took the plates and decided to pick up from dinner, John went to help.

Dickie pulled Kathleen aside.

" Is mother alright?" She asked.

" She's had a hard day today I'm afraid. I called Mary to see if we could visit George at Downton and she agreed. I was hoping it would cheer her up, but sadly it hasn't helped much. Perhaps you could speak with her. I'm sure John and I could chat in the study and you both could have some time alone. It would do her some good." Dickie mentioned as he sipped his wine.

" I am awfully worried about her. With the trial approaching and everything."

Kathleen nodded. She could tell her mother was feeling down.

" Of course. I'm sure you and John could find something to talk about." Kathleen managed a laugh.

" I quite agree. Isobel's been keeping me up to date on the latest medical information." Dickie winked.

Isobel came back from the kitchen with coffee.

Dickie asked John if he'd like to go in the study, so off the two went and Isobel and Kathleen stayed seated at the table.

Isobel kept her head down, lost in thought about everything.

" We need to talk." Kathleen spoke up, grabbing her mother's hand gently.

Isobel's head popped up and she stared at their intertwined hands.

" I want to let you know- it's alright. I love you and I'm grateful to have you in my life. You and Dickie have been nothing but generous towards me and shown me nothing but forgiveness and I- I wouldn't want anyone else as my mother," Kathleen began tearing up.

She wanted to let Isobel know, she was on her side. It would all be okay. She's forgiven her. They could only move forward from her. They were adults after all and Kathleen didn't want her mother to be worried any longer about where their relationship stood.

Isobel looked at her daughter in shock, her mouth dropping a bit in surprise. She too had tears in her eyes.

" This whole business with Dickie's horrible son and daughter-in-law will be taken care of soon enough and hopefully things will be looking up for you both. Besides, I'd like to have us get past this trial business so I can focus on planning a wedding." Kathleen stayed.

Isobel's eyes went wide and Kathleen extended her left hand towards her mother.

" John and I are getting married." Kathleen said, sniffling now, not able to contain herself. She was nearly bursting at the seams to tell her mother about her engagement.

" Oh my sweet, darling, girl! I'm so thrilled for you! I love you so much!" Isobel embraces her. The two women hugged tightly and cried. Tears of relief and joy were shed by both.

By the time John and Dickie made their way back inside, Dickie saw the two in an embrace and smiled, knowing that everything was going to be alright.

_Everything will be fine, Belle. It will be just fine._

Dickie finished off the last of his coffee and he and John went in.

" I see you've told your mother the good news." John chuckled.

Isobel and Kathleen pulled away from one another and both giggled and wiped their eyes. Dickie hugged Kathleen and Isobel hugged John.

" What a great end to the night my darling." Dickie pulled Isobel close and kissed her.

TBC…

**Author's Note: I am so terribly sorry it's taken so long to update! Thank y'all so much for sticking with me and for all the reviews! They mean so much!**


End file.
